All Guys School!
by 01xDevilshBABYY
Summary: What happens when a girl accidently signs up for a all guys school and can't leave until she graduates? What will happen? What will happen to her. Will she hate? Will she love?
1. Chapter 1

ALL GUYS SCHOOL!

Chapter 1 -what do you mean by no transfer!

AN:Just read and plz enjoy and review so i can decide if i should continue or not!

The sun was up and shining into a house that was gonna be sold... suddenly a girl woke up cause of her alarm clock...

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"Damn clock!" A girl screamed from the top of her lungs and then threw the alarm clock out the window...

"I really seriously want to see time fly..." Someone said that was walking outside and saw the clock fly out the window..."My dreams actually come true so much!" The person said and walked on...

"Oh god it's school today...at another new school sigh..." The girl said...

You're probably wondering what's this girl's name is and how she looks well... She is 14 turning 15 (well it is going to be a high school with dorm rooms...so no kidding so pretty much the students there are going to be the same age...) She has purple hair long past her waist and pink eyes that sparkles when her eyes catch the light...she is average height for her age and haves a fair structure as in she has a fit body... Oh yea and her name is Rin (Japanese for cold) Kitahoshi... And she lives by herself well...used to since she is gonna go to a school with dorm rooms.

"Sigh i gotta do so much but there is so little time." Rin said lazily...

Someone was supposed to pick her up and bring her to the new school. When she finished packing the door bell rang...She answered the door and saw a guy with moon white eyes and blac/brown hair that was tied really low...

"uhh...hi?" Rin said well sorta asked...

"I'm here to pick you up are you ready?" Neji asked calmly...

"Oh yea..." Rin answered

"By the way i'm Rin and you" Rin introduced and asked while she smiled cheerfully...

"I'm Neji...Neji Hyuga.." He replied and blushed slightly and signalled her to go.

So she exit the door and looked at her soon to be sold house in sorrow and left...

"I can tell you packed light..." Neji said...

"yea i don't have much anyways..."Rin replied...

So he opened the door for her and signalled her to go in and closed it behind her and he got into the driver's seat...(Well apparently he's 16...) and he started the car and began driving... The ride was quiet until Rin inserted a CD into the player and the music began... The ride was very long it was i guess 2 hours and 30 minutes. Rin fell asleep and when there was a bump the car kinda bounced and she hit her head on the window.

"Owww..." She said... while Neji had a smirk on his face...

"Are you ok?" Neji asked after he finished laughing to himself...

"..." Rin didn't answer...

Neji took a look at her she fell asleep again...

"Sigh she sure is sleeping a lot..." Neji told himself...

When they got there Rin wass still sleeping so he shook her... that surely didn't work... he called her name that didn't work... so there was one thing he thought surely would work... So he got closer and was passed her face and... blew into her ear and she giggled and woke up...

"Oh we're here..hehheh sorry to keep you waiting..." Rin said while blushing...

"No its ok..."Neji said calmly... "But why would you come here?" He asked...

"Cause i had to transfer and at the same time move out of my house.." She replied

"oh i see..." Neji said and suddenly a motorcycle pulled up right beside the car Neji drove... And the motorcycle was red outlined and black all over... it was Gaara...

"Who's this?" Gaara asked while facing Neji...

"Well she's a transfer student..." Neji replied...

"oh..."Gaara said...

"hi... I'm Kitahoshi Rin nice to meet you!" she said while smiling...

" And i care cause?" Gaara said coldly...

"Oh ok sorry for wasting your time then..." Rin said sadly and walked away...

"Why do you have to be so mean to girls?" Neji asked...

"I just don't like them..." Gaara replied coldly...and left...

Neji went around looking for Rin and found her sitting under a tree...

"Hey Ri..." Neji said but before he can finish she interupted him...

"There is only guys here..."Rin said with a weird look in her eyes...

"Well yea this is an all guys school..." Neji said while trying to understand her...

"I need to go to the office...Neji-san will you bring me..?"Rin asked...

"Sure..."Neji said...

So he brought her to the office and she used the phone...

"Hello...Tsunade... why am i in a all guys school!" Rin screamed...

"Well you signed up for it and signed the agreements...so you have no choice unless you can pay 500 dollars..." Tsunade said...

"What! well can't i transfer to another school...!"Rin argued...

"Not unless you pay.."Tsunade said...

"Ughhh...fine...gosh i'm stuck with guys for the rest of highschool..." Rin said and hung up the phone...

"It's ok... well sometimes just stay away from perverts and you should be fine...i think and just to tell you i'm not..." Neji said...

"ok..." Rin replied... "but how do i know who's a pervert? if i didn't meet everyone yet..?" She asked...

"i don't know...sorry..." He said...

"Can you help me read these directions to my room?.." Rin asked...

"Sure..." Neji said as he took the piece of paper...

"ok... your room is number 175... your room is only 2 doors away from mine so if you ever need help go to room 173 then..." Neji reassured Rin...

So they walked into the hall and opened a door which led to another hall and alot of doors... they walked down the hall passed doors 169, 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175...

"Here we are..." Neji said...

Rin took out her keys and opened the door... apparently no one was inside and they walked in and she jumped onto a bed on the right side of the room ...

"Thanks Neji-san...you can go now..." Rin said while smiling... and with that Neji left and she locked the door...

End of Chapter plz review and tell me if i should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

ALL GUYS SCHOOL!

Chapter 2 - Roomate...surprise...SUPER PERVS OMG!

AN:Plz enjoy and review after...

Recap:

"Can you help me read these directions to my room?.." Rin asked...

"Sure..." Neji said as he took the piece of paper...

"ok... your room is number 175... your room is only 2 doors away from mine so if you ever need help go to room 173 then..." Neji reassured Rin...

So they walked into the hall and opened a door which led to another hall and alot of doors... they walked down the hall passed doors 169, 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175...

"Here we are..." Neji said...

Rin took out her keys and opened the door... apparently no one was inside and they walked in and she jumped onto a bed on the right side of the room ...

"Thanks Neji-san...you can go now..." Rin said while smiling... and with that Neji left and she locked the door...

End of recap...

Starting chappie 2:

So she unzipped her bag and took some new clothes out and decided to change... While she was changing a raven hair boy walked down the hall 171, 172, 173, 174, 175 and took his keys out and unlocked the door... slowly the doornob turned and the door opened... and there rin was in her underwear...putting on her shirt suddenly she turned around and screamed and sasuke turned around. Neji came running and looked in... she screamed again and ran to close the door...

"Neji... what is a girl doing in my room!" Sasuke asked furiously still blushing...

"Well... she's a transfer student she signed the wrong form and now she's stuck here..." Neji replied...

"So i'm sharing my room with a girl!" Sasuke asked really nervously...

"Yea... looks that way..." Neji replied cracking up seeing sasuke's face all nervous and red...

Then Naruto came running and just as soon as he reached the door the door opened and Rin stepped out and saw Naruto on the floor...

"What a loser..." Sasuke said...

"Who's the bastard that opened the door! I'm gonna kill that person as soon as i see him!" Naruto screamed...

"Ummm... it's her.." Neji said while cracking up...

"What do you mean..."Naruto said and looked up and there was the 'she'...

"I'm so sorry!" Rin said while runnning to help him up...

Rin put her arms around him and lifted him up... but he was now holding her tight... After she got free she saw naruto all red...

"Hey Neji-san what's wrong with him..!" Rin asked...

"well he thought you were hugging him never happened to anyone before..." Neji said still cracking up...

"Oh i see..." Rin said while her face turned a shade of really light pink...

"About before... I'm sorry i never knew..." Sasuke said while he turned red...

"I second that..." Neji said...

"Sasuke, Neji! You guys blushing badly something really bad must've happened then ... TELL ME!" Naruto said cheerfully...

"It's nothing..." sasuke and neji said at the same time...

"Come on please, please, please, PRETTY PLEASE!..." This went on for a pretty long time like for 10 minutes until...

"He's annoying! Just tell him if it makes him shut up!" Rin said...

"Fine..." Neji said...

"We...saw...saw...h..h...h.." Neji said but before he got to finish Rin decided to finish it quick...

"They saw me naked happy! God dammit!" Rin said really fast...

"Really!" Naruto said.. "Sounds interesting..." Naruto said...

Both Sasuke and Neji were in really deep shades of red hearing this...

"It's ok i forgive you guys..." Rin said calmly...

Gaara passed by and Rin went and talked to him...

"You know you could've just said that you didn't want to know..." Rin said...

"Yea? well guess what i don't care..." Gaara said coldly...

"Well you know you could've just said you were sorry..." Rin said as she got more angry...

"Why should i care about what you think..." Gaara said... "You're just another annoying person in the world i have to deal with you loser so just get lost..." Gaara said really calmly...

"Why i ought to...grrr!" Rin said and jumped on Gaara and was strangling him and he was starting to punch her... he got loose but not enough to escape her grip now he was on top punching her and now she pulled his hair and he was in pain... he elbowed her in the stomach well that caused alot of pain... So she bit him on the arm... well this wasn't gonna be a great start... Then he strangled her and she punched him across the face... and now you can see that Gaara has messy hair and 3 scratches on his face along with his bruise and torn pants and shirt and i can't forget the teeth marks on his arm... Rin had he messy hair, 3 bruises 2 scratches on her arms and both of the straps on her tank top ripped and was loose and looked like it was going to fall her pants were covered in dirt but it didn't seem that she cared...

When sasuke, neji, and naruto saw this they were terrified... they divised a plan to break the fight up... Neji was going to jump in there and stop them... Sasuke was going to grab Gaara and stop him while Naruto stops Rin and they got started...

So Neji ran into the huge dust cloud and grabbed Gaara and Rin's arm... by now they were panting...

"Neji let go!" Rin screamed furiously... " Let me give him another punch!" Rin added...

"No..." Neji said...

"Neji... if she wants to punch me i'll give her one too!" Gaara screamed...

"Get over here you red headed ass!" Rin said...

"You get over here purple hair bxxxx!" Gaara said...

"Both of you stop!" Neji said "Sasuke a little help here..."Neji added. So Sasuke grabbed Gaara since Neji couldn't hold them much longer... And Naruto grabbed Rin but in the progress he accidently slipped his hand into her shirt so she turned really red... at this point Naruto felt something strange and round, but soft so he decided to like kinda squeeze it OMFG!.. the tank top now strapless was slipping she was really angry now ... Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara watched him and was sweat dropping... after a while she punched Naruto and he fell far then she pulled her strapless tank top up...

"You little fxxxing pervert Naruto your going to be dead!" Rin screamed while she was boiling red and walked inside the dorm and back into her room to change. Then shikamaru walked up to him and said...

"Congratz your following well in my foot steps!" Shikamaru said happily.." How was it!" Shikamaru added...

When Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara heard this they walked up to him and hit him really hard on the head...

"What was that for!" Shikamaru asked while three really big bumps grew on his head...

"For being such a big perv!" The three said angrily...

So the three went to check on her...so they went into the dorm and got to room 175... They entered and she was on her laptop listening to music and writing her online journal...She was all clean though...

"What do you guys want... to laugh at me because of what just happened..." She said as she got off her laptop and got ready for a little rest...

"no we just wanted to see if you were ok..." The three said...

"you think! Someone just touched my breast and on top of that he kinda squeezed it ughh i feel so violated...!" She said while her face turned the deepest shade of red there is...The three boys stood there like they had no soul so Rin decided to rest...

"Oh my god...that sounds so wrong!" Neji said...

"he did that! oh my god i'm gonna give him a world of hurt..." Sasuke said while holding his fist up...

Gaara just stood there...and made his way back to his room...

End of chapter Plz review...!


	3. Chapter 3

All Guys School...

Chapter 3 - A world of hurt...

AN:Sorry if i did n't update in a while for people who actually enjoy the story!So i'm gonna be writing longer chapters i mean try. yes i said TRY...Plz Enjoy...

Here's chapter 3:

The next day Sasuke woke up and went to see if Rin woke up...Hmmm let's see nope she didn't wake up...She was still in bed sleeping like a baby well she was dreaming that she got to beat up Gaara and especially Naruto...

"Hey Rin wake up... "Sasuke said...

"god...5 more hours!..." Rin groaned...

"No get up it's time for breakfast...if you don't get up all the others will finish all of it..." Sasuke said calmly hoping Rin will give in this time...

"Ehhh whatever..."Rin said and hid under her blanket...

"I really hate to do this Rin but it's your fault..."Sasuke said and took hold of her matress, then tipped it over. Rin and the rest of her stuff flew off the bed with her...

"Ouch...god Sasuke!...What's wrong with you!" Rin said angrily...

"Hey you had to get up sometime..."Sasuke said chuckling

"Whatever...Forget this then...Give this to Naruto!" Rin said angrily and handed him an envelope then walked over to Sasuke's bed and laid down on it and again went to sleep...

"God dammit get up Rin! You gotta give in sometime..."Sasuke said fustrated and then left.

Rin looked up and smirked.

"Now that he's gone i can change..."Rin said while sighing in relief...

o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o,o'o

In the lunch room or cafeteria naruto was gobbling down bowls of ramen. Then sasuke walked up to the table naruto was sitting at and dropped the envelope...

"Hey bastard what's this?" Naruto said cheerfully

"It's from Rin..." Sasuke replied and took a seat then clasped his hands and sat there...

Naruto opened it and read it... :

Dear... Uzumaki Naruto...

Roses are red but not as red as my anger for you...!

Violets are Blue and so is your soon to be bruise...!

But i just want to say i hate you because of the things you do...!

-Kitahoshi Rin AKA. Your worse nightmare!

"Damn she seriously wants to kill me..."Naruto said scared...

"Hey what does it say dobe?"Sasuke asked.

"Read it yourself..." Naruto said stupidly and scared at the same time.

So sasuke read it and wasn't surprised at all...

"Hmmm this is an angry poem..."Sasuke said.

"Ohhh i see...Huh?" Naruto said...

"It's like a angry letter but in poem structure instead...not bad actually..."Sasuke said calmly.

"What do you mean not bad! She's gonna kick my ass!" Naruto said really panicked.

"Serves you right dobe... what Neji and I did was bad enough but this time you really did it..."Sasuke said while smirking.

"Damn you bastard!"Naruto screamed and got up and out of his seat, but didn't notice Rin with her tray and accidently knocked into her causing her tray to tip over and spill on to her. She was soaked in her soup...

"Naruto you jerk!" Rin screamed furiously running out of the cafeteria in tears with eyes of fear watching her...

Then Neji walked over to Naruto and gave him an evil glare...

"What you did before was bad enough Naruto but this time you've gone too far..." Neji said angrily and at the same time hit Naruto on the head with his fist.

"OWWW!"Naruto screamed.

Then Sasuke got up from his seat and hit Naruto on the arm that caused Naruto to get bruised.

Then Sasuke walked back to the room and saw that she had already taken a shower to clean off and she's now crying her eyes out on her pillow.

"Rin are you okay...?" Sasuke asked calmly but she didn't answer.

Sasuke walked closer and patted her on the back.

"It's ok... don't cry." Sasuke said calmly.

"Everything keeps happening to me...it's not fair..." Rin said still crying.

"Nothing in life is ever fair that's what you've got to understand." Sasuke said calmly.

"ok...Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Rin said stopping her tears and embraced Sasuke with her head on his shoulder.

"No problem..."Sasuke said embracing her back.

After a minute or so classes were gonna start.

" Classes are gonna start soon so get ready."Sasuke said calmly to Rin as she got off her bed as Sasuke did so too.

End of Chapter plz rerview.! Sorry if Gaara wasn't as much in this chapter i promise the next he would.


	4. Chapter 4

All Guys School

Chapter 4 –Classes start…

AN: Sorry if I didn't update in a while but here's a long chapter. I think I mean hope…

Recap:

"Rin are you okay...?" Sasuke asked calmly but she didn't answer.

Sasuke walked closer and patted her on the back.

"It's ok... don't cry." Sasuke said calmly.

"Everything keeps happening to me...it's not fair..." Rin said still crying.

"Nothing in life is ever fair that's what you've got to understand." Sasuke said calmly.

"ok...Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Rin said stopping her tears and embraced Sasuke with her head on his shoulder.

"No problem..."Sasuke said embracing her back.

After a minute or so classes were gonna start.

" Classes are gonna start soon so get ready."Sasuke said calmly to Rin as she got off her bed as Sasuke did so too.

End of recap!

Here's chapter 4:

Sasuke opened the draw on the bookshelf and took out his math book, notebook, binder and small navy pencil case.

"Are you ready yet?" Sasuke asked Rin who was in the washroom next to the bookshelf…

"Just about one minute." She said as she ran out the door to get her book bag.

"Ok now I'm ready!" She replied as she linked arms with Sasuke…

"Ok let's go then…"Sasuke said as he blushed.

Seeing this Rin let go of his hand and then smiled at him which caused him to blush even more.

They arrived to class as the bell rang signaling them to be in class for first period.

Rin opened the door to see a certain masked, gravity defying hair man smiling at her even though his face was covered she can tell by his eye expression.

"He…llo." He greeted cheerfully…

"Ummm…Ano…why are you so up close to my face!" She questioned as she backed away to find that she bumped into Sasuke behind her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to enter the class room..?" Sasuke asked her while looking at her…

"Ummm…"She hesitated to speak while pointing at the man still close up to about 7 inches away…

"Oh this is Kakashi-sensei…"Sasuke sighed (while sweat dropping). Not knowing why he was so close up to her face.

"Enter if you're not scared…"Kakashi teased as he pointed to the left of him…

"Get out of the way then…"Rin said annoyed and pushed Kakashi who eventually lost his balance and fell on his side…

Rin went into the class to find 30 other guys staring at her…she walked to a free desk and sat down in the front row. Not noticing that Gaara was sitting behind her. He decided it would be funny to poke her with a pencil. So he picked up his pencil and poked the back of her head with the eraser side of his pencil.

"OUCH!" She exclaimed while turning around finding Gaara smirking right at her…

"Is something wrong bitch?" Gaara asked still smirking.

"You ass…" She muttered and took a ruler out of her bag without Gaara noticing.

Sasuke sat beside her and naruto beside Sasuke.

"Is she still mad at me bastard?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"No kidding dobe…" Sasuke replied coldly…

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke…Rin found Kakashi lifting her chin delicately holding it and examining it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Rin asked as she thought about slapping him across the face. Kakashi didn't answer, but took his mask down and pressed his lips against hers. She panicked and got loose then Kakashi pulled his mask back up. All the guys' jaws dropped to what Kakashi just did. Nothing unusual under his mask, it was normal but had a small scar on his left cheek. She glared at him and smacked him across the face with the ruler really hard that the ruler broke. "PERVERT!" She screamed. He rubbed his 'mask'/cheek.

"Look what you made me do! Now I have to find another ruler to smack Gaara across the face…" Rin added.

All Kakashi did was sigh and went to the front of the class. He started to write equations and finished after 5 minutes.

Rin reached into her bag and found the extra rulers she packs just in case and grabbed one out again.

"Alright do these equations and what ever is left will be homework and this other sheet." Kakashi said as he was holding a stack of papers. He handed the sheet out and sat at his desk and obviously started to read his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book. After 30 minutes the bell rang again signaling the period was over. They got to the door and exited.

"Did you get the questions!" Naruto asked Rin who was walking with Sasuke, but didn't answer and walked fast ahead.

"Sigh…she'll never forgive me will she?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No kidding…"Sasuke replied.

"This is so bad!" Naruto blurted out.

"And I care because?" Sasuke said coldly and walked ahead to catch up to Rin.

Rin entered the room and held the door for Sasuke to enter then shut the door behind them… she jumped onto her bed and sighed.

"What do we have next Sasuke?" She asked exhausted by math.

"We have P.E and we're going to do soccer…"Sasuke replied while he took off his shirt.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked and turned around and at the same time covered her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"My poor virgin eyes…this is a wrong doing…I should not watch people change…" She replied still shrieking...he laughed at her and put on another shirt.

"Is it safe yet!" She asked still shrieking…

"Yes…" Sasuke replied laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke added.

"Does it look like it!" She said while pointing to her jeans.

She ran to the washroom with a bunch of clothes and came out wearing black shorts that almost reached her knees and a tank top with camouflage designs and her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Ok let's go…"Rin said while smiling.

The bell rang and they were out at the field and met up with everyone else…

"Hi people you guys can call me the super hero!" Gai sensei said while doing a hero pose.

Everyone glared at him…

"Ok you can call me Gai-sensei!" He said changing his mind about his safety.

End of chapter Plz review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

All Guys School.

Chapter 5 - Crazy! …

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Ace31592 and Z-AKAAndrea- !

Recap:

The bell rang and they were out at the field and met up with everyone else…

"Hi people you guys can call me the super hero!" Gai sensei said while doing a hero pose.

Everyone glared at him…

"Ok you can call me Gai-sensei!" He said changing his mind about his safety.

End of recap.

Chapter 5:

Alright I'm skipping the soccer game sorry though… cuz I'd be too long so on with it ok? But I will tell you that Gaara and Rin kept tripping and pushing each other to the ground…

Another bell sounded and it was lunch.

"Sigh…Sasuke, Neji I'm going to take a shower I'll meet up with you guys in the cafeteria…" Rin said while panting and smiling.

"Sure…" Both of them replied…

"We're going to shower anyways in the boys change room." Neji replied…

"Uhhh…too much information…"Rin said as she made her face turn green…and went into the dorm.

"Hi Rin…" Shikamaru said as she passed by.

"Oh hi didn't notice you there…" She said as she smiled at him…

"What's up?" Rin added.

"Nothing…ummm aren't you going to eat lunch?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ummm…I'm going to take a shower…" Rin replied…

"REALLY!(He coughed to clear his throat…) I mean oh really..?" Shikamaru said while he drooled from thinking about it.

"Yeah… is something wrong…hey are you there…" Rin asked while waving her hand in front of his eyes…

his thought…

he "accidentally" walks into the room and sees her naked then she kisses him… o.O ewww…

end of thought…

Rin saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking…

"Ummm yea?" Shikamaru suddenly snapped…

"I know what you were thinking and it'll never happen but this will…" Rin said then kissed him on the cheek and went down the hall…

He was amazed at what happened…he touched the spot where she kissed and walked the opposite way.

Rin had finally finished her shower and got to the cafeteria. She looked around to find Sasuke and Neji were sitting with Da Da Dun Gaara! Her worst enemy… the pencil poker! The soccer tripper! Yup that Gaara that she knew…

"Hey Neji, Sasuke, Pencil poker…" She greeted as she glared at Gaara AKA. The Pencil Poker…

"Hello Bitch…"Gaara greeted back…

By this time Neji and Sasuke knew what was happening…

"Hey…"The other two boys greeted back.

Rin took a seat beside Gaara and poked him with a fork.

"Ow…What the hell…" Gaara yelped…

"What happened?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face…

"You know what happened…" Gaara said while also grabbing a fork…

"Eeeekkk!" Rin shrieked as she ran from the "Red headed devil" catching up to her.

She ran behind a figure wearing a black cloak.

"What are you doing there?" The figure said as he looked down at her…

"Shhh… I'm hiding from the "devil" holding his "evil fork". " She told the dark figure…

The figure stared at the "devil" as it approached him…

"Move…" Gaara said…

"Why?" Itachi asked while glaring at Gaara…

"You know why…" Gaara replied…

"forget it…" Itachi replied back…

So Gaara walked around and found her hiding as she stared at him…

"Ahhh! He's gonna kill me! I'm to young to die!" She shrieked as she jumped into Itachi's arms…

Itachi looked into her bubblegum pink eyes and she stared back into his blood red eyes… he carried her and leaped over to the exit of the cafeteria, and opened the door by kicking it.

"Where are you taking me?" She said as she closed her eyes…

"Away from your so called "Devil"…" He sighed as he opened the door to his room.

"oh ok…" Rin replied as she opened her eyes.

"Ummm… excuse me… where is here?" Rin asked Itachi…

"It's my room…" Itachi replied while laying her on the bed…

Rin sat up and looked around there where black walls bordered with red.

"It's really dark in your room." Rin commented as she felt him sit beside her.

"Why do you hate it?" Itachi questioned her.

"No. Not at all. It doesn't even matter… it's your room…" Rin replied while smiling at him.

"Who's in here other than you Itachi?" A figure in the darkness asked.

"It's someone I picked up… from so called danger…just get out here Kisame and meet her." Itachi replied to his roommate Kisame.

So he walked out knowing that she would scream because of how he looked physically. He looked at her as if she was crazy…

"Oh hi I'm Rin!" She greeted cheerfully…

"You aren't scared of how I look..?" Kisame asked…

"Nope…" She said while smiling…

"Why! Aren't you going to scream and run in circles like people usually do!" Kisame asked still confused.

"Nope. Because I don't judge a book by it's cover." She replied staring at him.

"You're strange." He told her.

"Was it something I said?" She asked…

"Yea…" Itachi replied…

"Oh ok… where's Sasuke!" Rin asked Itachi…

Itachi grunted at the name.

"how do you know him?" Itachi questioned her.

End of chapter. Plz review hoped you enjoyed it Ace31592 and Z-AKAAndrea-! Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

All Guys School.

Chapter 6 – Explain…

AN: This is again dedicated to Ace31592 and Z-AKAAndrea- for supportive reviews!

Sorry no recap…But she was with Itachi and she mentioned Sasuke then he questioned her about how she knew…

Here's chapter 6:

Itachi sat there staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Well aren't you gonna answer?" Itachi asked her.

"Hmmm… How should I put this…?" Rin hesitated.

"Well…" Itachi added

"Ok… well he's my room-mate…" Rin said and smiled.

"What do you mean she's gone with some guy!" Neji blurted out angrily.

"Who did she go with…" Sasuke asked furiously…

"Well… your not going to like this, but she's with your brother…Itachi." Gaara replied.

"ITACHI?" Sasuke suddenly screamed as he had always hated his brother…not because he was jealous of him. It's because he thought his brother was a jerk, because he's only mean to him.

So he grabbed both Neji and Gaara then ran out of the cafeteria. They arrived at the office and Sasuke talked to the secretary to find where his brother's room was. He finally got it and grabbed his friends again. He dragged them down the hall looking at the room numbers. "600, 601, 602, 603, 604, 605, and 606…Here it is 607… "Sasuke growled as he opened the door to see that…everything was just fine. There sat Rin, Itachi, and Kisame playing Monopoly. Apparently Itachi was winning.

"Come on! Get a 6 so you end up in the jail." Rin screamed while laughing.

"Tough chance I'm gonna win!" Itachi said while rolling the dice.

"A 10… you get to take 500 dollars from the bank…" Rin said…

"What the hell is going on!" Sasuke growled…"I thought you were in danger!" Sasuke added.

"From what?" Rin asked looking confused…

"My EVIL brother!" Sasuke replied loudly…

"Oh come on I'm not that bad…" Itachi said staring weird at Sasuke.

"You're not at all…" Rin commented and smiled… "Ok your turn Kisame!" Rin blurted cheerfully.

Rin looked at Gaara standing at the door… "AHHHH THE DEVIL HAS COME FOR ME!" Rin screamed as she jumped on Itachi's head…

"Ommm..Cam tou gef roff mwa hread..?(Translation: Umm...Can you get off my head..?)" Itachi mumbled…

"Oh sorry about that…" Rin apologized while getting off his head…

Rin again saw Gaara… "AHHH THE DEVIL!" She screamed as she ran around the room, but accidentally smacked into the wall…

"Owww…" Rin groaned.

"Ouch that must have hurt." Neji said while he was cracking up…

Sasuke glared at his brother then walked over to where Rin was and peeled her off the wall. Then he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door. But before he could exit fully she grabbed onto the edge of the door.

"We didn't get to finish the monopoly game!" Rin complained! "I still wanna play…" Rin added.

"Rin let go." Sasuke said…

"Fine… see you guys later… maybe next time…" Rin sighed.

"see ya…" Kisame sighed because it was in the middle of his turn…

"ok bye…" Itachi said as he went to close the door.

"Why did we have to go!" Rin asked Sasuke who was still holding her over his shoulder… "And by the way Sasuke…" She said happily…" YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" She screamed as she hit Sasuke on the back a thousand times.

End of chapter Plz review hope you people enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

All Guys School

Chapter 7 – HOMEWORK! I HATE IT!

AN: Hope you guys liked it so far…

Recap

"We didn't get to finish the monopoly game!" Rin complained! "I still wanna play…" Rin added.

"Rin let go." Sasuke said…

"Fine… see you guys later… maybe next time…" Rin sighed.

"see ya…" Kisame sighed because it was in the middle of his turn…

"ok bye…" Itachi said as he went to close the door.

"Why did we have to go!" Rin asked Sasuke who was still holding her over his shoulder… "And by the way Sasuke…" She said happily…" YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" She screamed evilly as she hit Sasuke on the back a thousand times.

Here's chapter 7.

"Stop hitting me it's starting to pain…I'll put you down after you stop." Sasuke said as he let her down…

"Thank you…" She ran to the room door and unlocked it fast. She entered the room and locked it behind her.

"Let me in!" Sasuke screamed angrily because he found out while she was over his shoulder she stole his key out of his pocket.

"Not yet…" She said while she struggled to change…

"Why? LET ME IN!" He argued…

"Cuz I'm changing." She replied while she opened the door.

"oh… ok…" He answered.

2 hours later it was 6:00 pm.

"Rin did you start your homework?" Sasuke asked as he was writing down an answer for math…

"Nope" She said as she took the headphone off her ears.

"Oh…I'm going to the cafeteria for dinner now…" Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

She opened her binder and took out the math homework.

"Uhhh… I hate math…" She told herself.

"I don't get this!" She whined and tried to come up with an Idea. "I know I can ask Neji if he's still there." She thought as she left the room.

She walked 5 steps and reached his room and knocked on his door.

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

"Knock!"

The door opened as she saw Neji standing there with a towel around his waist and his dark hair dripping with water.

"Eeek…my poor virgin eyes! " She shrieked while turning around…

"Come in…" He said as he swung the door open and ran to the washroom…

So she walked in and looked around. His room was painted white and had beige carpet. There were two beds but he had no roommate. There was a computer and a bookshelf. There were two doors that were a closet and beside it was the washroom. She seated herself onto a bed and waited.

"Um… sorry about that…" Neji said hesitantly as he sat on the bed beside her. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Ummm…yea… it's about the homework. Can you help me?" Rin replied.

"Sure why not." Neji replied.

Rin opened her binder and there was her math not one question finished.

"I hate math… not one of my good areas." She admitted.

"I can see that." He said sarcastically. "This is what you do. First you take this number in this equation then multiply it with the number over here, and there you divide it by the amount it says to. Get it?" He said as he looked at her to see her expression making sure she didn't look confused.

"Yea thanks." She replied. "Is it like this?" She questioned while she did an equation to show him.

"Exactly" He assured her.

She sat there with him doing the homework for 5 minutes.

"Wanna go for dinner now?" Rin asked Neji while her stomach growled for the fifth time.

"Sure." He replied as he got up after she got up.

They walked to the cafeteria finding the cafeteria was only half filled with people. They walked to the table where the food was, and started to choose their dinner. They finished picking their food and were finding seats.

Rin looked around the cafeteria and finally spotted sasuke sitting at a table where there was a huge guy eating from a bag of chips, a guy with a dog on his head, and a guy with a mushroom cut with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey there's Sasuke lets go there." She said as she pointed at the direction of sasuke.

"Ok" Neji replied as he followed Rin to the table.

End of chapter plz review sorry if it's short.


	8. Chapter 8

All Guys School

Chapter 8 – Meeting bushy brows, pork chop, and canine boy and much more than that.

AN: Hope you liked it so far and sorry for no recap on this chapter.

Here's chapter 8:

Neji and Rin finally reached the table and greeted them. Rin sat beside Sasuke and Neji sat beside Rin.

"Hi." Sasuke plainly replied.

"And who are they?" Rin asked Sasuke.

"They are-" But before sasuke can answer lee budded in.

"It's my honor to meet you. I'm Rocklee but you can call me anything." Lee answered joyfully.

"I'm Chouji I like food." Chouji answered.

"I'm Kiba and this is my dog." Kiba answered while the dog jumped off his head and onto Rin shoulder and started to lick her face.

"The dog is really cute." Rin complimented while the dog barked in joy.

"His name is Akamaru." Kiba replied

She started petting the dog. "Sit..." Rin said and Akamaru sat. "Good Boy!" Rin complimented.

They started eating and talking until Rin told them she needed a drink and went to get one. So while she was gone they started talking about her.

So Rin walked up to a mini cooler and opened it. She searched through it and found her favourite. Her all time favourite peach drink. She picked it up and ran cheerfully back to the table finding them talking non-stop.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Rin asked.

"Stuff..." They answered as it got silent.

Rin sat down and had trouble opening it.

"Can someone help me?" She questioned.

They all looked at each other and grabbed the bottle at the same time, but chouji didn't bother.

"I can handle it." Neji said.

"Don't trouble yourself I will do it." Rocklee debated.

"I'll do it." Kiba growled.

"No. I'll do it." Sasuke argued as he pulled the bottle his way.

The argument lasted 2 minutes until Itachi came who took the bottle and then opened it and gave it to Rin.

"Hey thanks Itachi. I was getting really thirsty." She thanked while smiling at him.

"No problem…" he said while smirking at the other boys.

"Morons." He muttered as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"What an ass..." Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Rocklee thought.

"Hey, Chouji do you like chips?" Rin asked smiling at him.

"Yea..." Chouji replied smiling back.

"Do you like pork flavored?" She asked as she pulled a bag of chips out of her bag that she brought with her.

"Oh boy! Of course i do!" Chouji replied.

"Well you can have it then!" She said as she cheerfully smilied at him and handed it to him. He opened the bag of chips and ate it.

All the other guys sweat dropped.

"WHAT DOES SHE FIND IN HIM!" All the other guys questioned in their heads.

End of Chapter sry if it was too short but plz review!


	9. Chapter 9

All Guys School

Chapter 9 - WTF MY SISTER!

AN: PLEASE ENJOY! XD

Sorry about no recap...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here's chapter 9:

After they finished dinner they went back to their dorm rooms. Neji, Sasuke, and Rin walked together. Once they reached their room they entered and shut their doors.

Rin opened her lap top and started listening to music and singing along. "Can't you hear my heart beat so... i cant let you go..." She sang silently.

Sasuke sat laid on his bed listening to Rin.

"And everytime we kiss... i swear i can fly..." She sang.

Sasuke looked at Rin... "Cause everytime we touch i feel the static..." Rin continued to sing.

When the song was finished she looked at Sasuke. She took off her head phones and asked "Is something worng Sasuke?" cause he looked at her oddly.

He didn't answer. "Umm Sasuke are you there!" Rin asked.

He finally snapped out of it. "Oh what were you saying..." Sasuke asked embarassed.

"Ok... i asked if you were there...but it seemed like you were off to another world or something." Rin answered.

"Oh...i was just thinking..." Sasuke answered as he turned his attention back to thinking.

Rin out her headphones on again... She was listening to the same song again so she started singing... again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song:

Everytime we touch...

By: Cascada

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams. (my dreams)

Forgive me my weakness,

but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch,

I feel the static,

and everytime we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,

your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)

The good and the bad times,

we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

and everytime we kiss,

I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch,

I feel the static,

and everytime we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling,

and everytime we kiss,

I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

End Song...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked at Rin again and looked at her deeply.

Rin turned around to find that he was looking at her and smiling. She turned and blushed heavily like she couldn't breathe.

"Is it me? Do i stink? What am i talking about? why would he be looking at me like that if i stink... hmm... is something on me!" She asked herself while looking up and down at herself.

She turned back to find that Sasuke had already looked away. She got up and tipped toed to his bed. She looked down at his face. Apparently he was smirking, and for what reason?

He looked back at her. "Is something the matter?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing really but i should be asking you that..." She said as she lightly blushed.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked as he smirked cause he saw her blush.

He turned his attention back to thinking. She looked at him again wondering about what HE was thinking...

"Umm...Sasuke..." She said as she shook his arm.

"Hn.." Sasuke replied still thinking.

"Ummm... can i visit your brother... i think he'll appreciate it..." Rin asked politely as she smiled.

" Hn...sure whatever..." He replied but thinking quick he shook his head like crazy... "WHAT! NO WAY!" Sasuke replied again with a different answer.

" But why?" Rin pouted with her arms crossed, while sasuke chuckled at her cause of her reaction to his answer.

"Well you can visit him... but not now... its late..." Sasuke replied with a good explanation.

"Oh...ok." Rin answered with relief for his reason.

"and he's usually drunk at this time..." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Rin asked.

"No nothing at all..." Sasuke replied as he went to the washroom to brush his teeth and change.

Rin looked at the time. It was 10:30 pm. Rin sighed as she remembered the next day was Saturday her favourite time since they had no school. Sasuke came out of the washroom to see Rin reading. He sat beside her to see what she was reading. Apparently she wasn't reading. She was writing something. She was writing a song by herself. She put a pencil against her mouth and hesitated thinking about some lyrics. She stopped when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She closed her book and returned the look Sasuke gave her.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked her since she stopped paying attention to her song.

"Umm... nothing!" She replied as she felt a hot blush spread across her face and her heart beat faster with every breath.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He leaned on her shoulder and smirked. She felt her face get more hot and red. She felt her heart race like her life depended on it. She could've swore that she felt him put an arm around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Was it that her mouth was betraying her? Or is it that she was going to die. Sasuke got off as he could feel her get warmer and warmer. He got off her bed and didn't speak nor did he look back at her. Rin sighed in relief that he was off but she still felt the hot blush staying. "GREAT NOW MY FACE IS BETRAYING ME!" She thought loudly to herself. Sasuke walked back to his bed and climbed under the sheets.

"What just happened!" Sasuke asked himself... "I couldn't even control myself!" He thought to himself.

Rin looked at Sasuke he looked upset. She stood up and stood near his bed. He was asleep, she smiled and looked at his face closely. She finally thought of something. She leaned in and kissed his forehead and then went quietly back to her bed and fell asleep herself. Sasuke's eyes opened and he smiled. He turned to his side and looked across the room. He saw Rin sleeping like a baby. He got up and returned the kiss back to her. He smiled again as he looked down at her face. There seem to be something about her. " She looks like she's glowing... wait... what am i talking about! The moon is out no wonder..." He thought and chuckled to himself of how weird he sounded. He walked back to his bed and finally slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE NEXT MORNINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up and remembered what happened the night before. He finally remembered and smirked. He went to the washroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair change... you know the usual. He had finally finished when he heard a THUMP! on the floor. He smirked and knew what happened. He looked out of the washroom and saw Rin on the floor groaning cause she felt pain.

"Rin are you ok?" He asked as he stopped smirking but he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Yea..." Rin said as she got up from the floor and walked towards the washroom.

She combed her hair out with her fingers and sighed. She then took out a comb and straightened her hair out. She tied it up into a long ponytail, and then brusheed her teeth. Sasuke stood leaning on the washroom wall. "Are you going to eat breakfast or not..." Sasuke asked her impatiantly.

"Yea just a minute... Can you please step out of the washroom for a minute?" She replied as she closed the door to change. A minute later she came out to see Sasuke about to exit the room...

"AHAH! YOU WERE GOING TO DITCH ME!" She screamed as she pointed at him like he was a criminal.

"No i wasn't..." Sasuke said as he hesitated to answer her since he was going to ditch her anyways.

"So are we going to the cafeteria or not?" Sasuke said trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Rin said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and leaned on his shoulder.

Sasuke felt a hot blush spreading across his face. He swore he felt her smirking at him. "Oh my god she's mocking me from yesterday!" Sasuke thought in his mind.

Sasuke walked out the door with Rin still hanging off of his arm.

Neji soon exited his room too. He saw Sasuke and what Rin was doing. Neji's jaw dropped. He ran to Sasuke "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Neji exclaimed while his jaw dropped even more.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "It was her idea." Sasuke replied as he walked faster ahead. Neji started to walk backwards and next thing you know it he knocked into some guy or should i say girl. He was now lying on her chest. The girl felt a hot blush coming to her face. Next thing you know it she was cracking her knuckles and beat him into pulp for what he did.

" YOU PERVERT!" The girl sreamed at the clueless boy.

For a minute Neji thought he had saw the biggest breast ever but when he thought back at Tsunade..."ewww...never mind..." he thought.

"Sorry!" Neji apologized as he was hiding behind Rin.

"Oi big sister." Rin greeted casually with a big smile on her face.

"I was looking for you Rin there were peverted jerks in the halls harassing me!" Rin's big sister complained.

Rin's big sister's name is Kasumi. She has black hair that is braided on both sides and hangs down on her shoulders and down her chest. She has pink eyes and a slim body. She wears a white mini skirt along with a silk scarf belt and a pink halter top with black fingerless gloves talk about fashion lol. Yes she had pink eyes like Rin and is about nineteen and i guess turning 20. She is a chunnin and

"Are those real!" Rin exclaimed while poking her sisters breast and giggling.

"STOP WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kasumi screamed as she twisted her sister's arm that was poking her.

"You know that doesn't hurt right? Don't forget i'm double jointed heheh." Rin exclaimed while twisting her arms causing Kasumi's arms to twist.

"Ow Ow Ow !" Kasumi screamed until Rin let go.

"Hey is this your boyfriend!" She asked impatiently while pointing at Sasuke and smiling causing Sasuke to blush.

"Ummm...no..." Rin replied hesitantly... "Umm... he is my room mate." Rin added to her statement.

"Heheheh have you guys been making out? Has my little sister been naughty?" Kasumi asked with a evil smirk on her face.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Rin threatened as she ran to her sister.

Kasumi started to run down the hall trying not to run into anything. She looked back to see her sister far back. She suddenly turned her head back to the direction she was running in and crashed into somebody... Now currently she was on top of the guy and she suddenly felt a hot blush come up. She stayed there and felt the guy's heart pounding. She laid there longer and even closer not knowing what her body was doing and felt the guy's heart pound even more since her chest was even more pushed onto his. Apparently lucky no one was there. She managed to take control of her mind but not her body. She wanted so badly to get up but she couldn't control her body. She felt the guy pull her up so her body followed.

"Umm...Are you ok?" The guy asked her while he tried to hold in a blush.

She didn't answer and kept looking down. She was still blushing and her face was bright pink.

"Ummm... i got to go..." She replied while she turned around to leave but the guy grabbed her wrist and turned her around, so she'd look directly into his eyes. She blushed even deeper.

"I asked are you ok?" He asked again while pushing her hair behind her ear. She nodded while closing her eyes.

"Please answer me with words or can you not speak?" He asked still looking in her eyes.

"...umm...ye..ye-e...yes... thank you." She finally replied as she blushed a deep red still trying to smile.

"No problem, hi my name is Uchiha Itachi... and you?" Itachi introduced while still lookig into her eyes.

"...Umm..." She hesitated as she blushed even deeper.

They stood there about 5 more minutes and she was about to walk away hoping he forgot what had happened, but again she was held back with the same hand again.

"I'm not going to give up that easily." He whispered into her ear.

She finally gave in and turned around and trying to convince herself to smile. She finally did and looked into his eyes.

"I'm Kitahoshi Kasumi." She finally introduced as she smiled even more and Itachi returned it with a really small one. (Yeaaa... know Itachi is OOC but he sounds better like this in the story lol) She blushed when he did so. She looked down to avoid embarrassing herself. After like 3 minutes which to her seemed like 3 hours. 'Great maybe he's gone now' She thought to herself. She looked up to find that he was still standing there like he was waiting for her. She looked into his crimson red eyes and blinked like he was an illusion.

"Is something the matter?" She asked while looking up at him.

"No...nothings the matter." He answered as he gave her a seductive look which made her blush a bright red.

He lifted her chin up to be about three inches away from his closed in making her blush the brightest red. It seemed like they were going to kiss... soon their lips were only an inch away...

END OF CHAPTER LOL PLZ REVIEW SO I WILL UPDATE IF NOT I WON'T UPDATE BWAHAHAHAHA!..NAHHH i would continue because you are my readers lol!

HAHAHA I LEFT IT AT A CLIFFY XD


	10. Chapter 10

All Guys School!

Chapter 10 - SURPRISES!

A/N: I did update don't worry and i will continue when you guys keep reviewing lol... Itachi is OOC so don't blame me when you review!

RECAP:

"I'm not going to give up that easily." He whispered into her ear.

She finally gave in and turned around,trying to convince herself to smile. She finally did and looked into his eyes.

"I'm Kitahoshi Kasumi." She finally introduced as she smiled even more and Itachi returned it with a really small one. (Yeaaa... i know itachi is OOC but he sounds better like this in the story lol) She blushed when he did so. She looked down to avoid embarrassing herself. After like 3 minutes which to her seemed like 3 hours. 'Great maybe he's gone now' She thought to herself. She looked up to find that he was still standing there like he was waiting for her. She looked into his crimson red eyes and blinked like he was an illusion.

"Is something the matter?" She asked while looking up at him.

"No...nothings the matter." He answered as he gave her a seductive look which made her blush a bright red.

He lifted her chin up to be about three inches away from his closed in making her blush the brightest red. It seemed like they were going to kiss... soon their lips were only an inch away...

HERE'S CHAPPIE 10! XD :

Her eyes closed tightly shut and thought she was going to heaven until Kakashi came out of no where startling Itachi which made him let go of Kasumi's chin. Her eyes fluttered opened like she just woke up because of an alarm clock. She saw Kakashi coming and quickly thought of something.

"Play along..." She whispered to him as he nodded.

She stepped a few steps backwards and pretended she was already walking. She made one of her ear rings drop on purpose and "tripped" on it so she would end up pretending to fall. Well she did so good that she didn't reconize that she fell flat on her face.

Kakashi had finally arrived at the scene and saw her flat on her face. Itachi bent down and so called "helped" her up.

"Are you ok miss?" Itachi fakely stated while holding her hand to get her up.

"I..I.. think so... thanks alot..." She pretended to thank while blushing as if it was real.

"Nice to see that you are helping people out Mr.Uchiha." Kakashi complimented as he looked down to see Kasumi blushing.

"Umm.. thanks again Mr.Uchiha was it?" She pretended to thank again trying to pretend as if she caught his name.

"Yes. But you can call me Itachi." Itachi replied as he tried to convince Kakashi that it was all a random event.

"Oh ok Itachi...thanks so much again!" Kasumi again replied faking a cute smile.

"Well you people have fun..." Kakashi greeted goodbye as he waved his hand just above his hand while he kept walking to his desintation.

When he was finally gone tghey sighed in relief. She was about to walk away until she felt him turn her around and locked lips with her. Her eyes widened in shock asshe felt his tongue asking for entrance. She just allowed it as she let it slip by like an useless event that happened. So she allowed him the entrance but imediately pulled away while she saw a figure coming around the corner of her eye. She deeply blushed and thought it was strange kissing someone she barely even knows. It was a man with pale blue skin like a shark's. Imediately she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She saw the man approach her as she felt the grip on her shoulder loosen. Itachi looked at her and gave a small smile then greeted Kisame."Yo sup Kisame." Itachi greeted. "Nothing...but i should be asking you." Kisame replied while he smirked at Itachi seeing a woman with him.

"Well ummm... she was lost so i was helping her with directions." Itachi lied as he thought back at how smooth the woman's lips were.

"Well see ya." Kasumi greeted farewell as she turned to walk away. She walked slowly and turned back once more to see a man that seemed to be her love. She waved her hand and smiled cheerfully at him and he returned the cheerful smile with a warm one. She finally made it to the main lobby. She thought back at the kiss that just happened. She sighed miserably knowing that she might never ever get to kiss him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hall near Itachi's room.

He looked down at the floor finding something shiny. It was the ear ring that belonged to the girl name Kasumi. He sighed and started to think again.

"Yo dude..." Kisame called with a what the hell are you doing look.

Itachi snapped out of his thinking hearing his room mate's call.

"Hn..." He answered plainly.

"I'm going to take a shower now..." Kisame replied.

"Why the hell do i need to know that... i'm not your mom." Itachi replied as he growled soon after.

"Ok.." Kisame said as he entered the bathroom with some clothes in hand.

Itachi examined the ear ring. It was red so it could've been ruby. He went into his room and closed the door behind him. He wen to his bed and laid down still looking at the ear ring. He heard Kisame coming out of the washroom. He opened the drawer that belonged to him and removed a layer of wood. He opened a small safe containing sections for his items. 'Hmmm...which section? weapons, books, scrolls, notes, old sandwhich... ew disgusting... ok. ummm, spying items, camera, swimsuit magazines... hey this isn't mine!' He thought and threw it into the trash. ' Ok here then' he agreed to a choice of a small square space and hid it imediately. He locked the safe, put the wood layer back and slid the drawer in when Kisame came out. Itachi left the room and entered the cafeteria to get breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin at the cafeteria.

"Hey ummm...Sasuke." She called softly.

"Hn..." He answered before eating his tomatoe slices.

"Did you see my sister?" Rin asked worried.

"umm..sure... right behind you." Sasuke replied looking behind Rin.

"Oh hiya sis." Rin greeted her older sister. "Are ya hungry?" Rin asked.

"Umm...yea." Kasumi replied as she smiled at her sister acting like nothing happened while she wasn't with her sister.

"So what happened while i was gone?" Rin asked with a really big smile on her face.

"Nothing much." Kasumi lied as she tried to smile making nothing looking suspicious.

She took a seat next to her sister and stole her sister's brownies.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE GIVE'EM BACK!" Rin screamed as if she was going to die.

"fine..." Kasumi replied while returning the brownies just to steal Sasuke's tomatoe slices.

"..." Sasuke stayed silent then sighed.

"Hey Rin your boyfriend is really quiet...i like that... you would be better off like that too." Kasumi said with a smirk on her face.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Rin exclaimed having the urge to kill her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX---ITACHI---XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He arrived in the cafeteria and found the same girl he kissed. He walked towards the table Rin and Sasuke sat at. Kasumi was working on something on a sheet of paper. It was a design of clothing. He looked down at her. She had no clue he was there until she heard her sister. "Hey Itachi sup?" Rin greeted with a smile. "Big bro..." Sasuke plainly said and went back to eating his tomatoes. Kasumi lifted her head up to see the same man from before. Her eyes widened, but she managed to at least smile at him and greet him. "Hi..." She greeted with a smile and went back to her design. " Ummm... I'm going to the bathroom." Kasumi excused herself and walked to the washrooms. Itachi followed her like a little puppy. When she arrived to the washroom she suddenly realized that he was following her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked Itachi while looking down at the ground.

"Nothing..." He replied giving the same seductive look from before.

"But what is it th-" Before Kisumi could finish she found his cold, rough lips on her soft, warm ones. His tongue again asked for entrance but Kasumi refused and pushed away stopping the kiss.

"We can't do this... not here... and not now." She said as Itachi frowned. She walked into the washrooms.

When she came out she saw him still standing there waiting for her. She sighed ' He never gives up...' She thought.

"Tell you what Itachi how about next Saturday at seven?" Kisumi asked Itachi. Itachi knodded and agreed.

They walked back to the table and started to have breakfast. They finally finished in about 30 minutes and decided to talk. After about 20 minutes of that they stopped and got bored.

"Oh shoot! I got to go!" Kasumi blurted out after she looked at her watch. Before she left she told Itachi she needed to talk to him. So he followed her to the outside of the building and started to talk.

"I really like you Itachi... but I can't stay for so long." Kasumi said as she handed him a sheet of paper with her number on it. She gave him a goodbye kiss that lasted 2 minutes and left with that.

Itachi looked down at the paper and put it into his pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KASUMI

Kasumi got back to her house in about an hour or so and then opened her mailbox. There were the letters about her auditions and bills... She went into the house and opened the bills. She had to pay 350 dollars for electricity bills. She sighed and moved onto the next letter. She opened it and read that she was picked to make a comercial.

"YAY!" Kasumi screamed happily jumping up and down. She read on and found out that she was doing a comercial on a new line of perfume. She was so happy that she celebrated by turning on some music and dancing. After 5 minutes she was bored of it. It was about 11:00 am so she decided that she needed to get going to the studio.

END OF CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

All Guys School!

Chapter 11 - Another day... well...something...

A/N: Can u people plz review?Sorry about the no recap... And also i'm soooooo sorry about not updating in a while...sigh with school and things in the way i'm so sorry...so plz enjoy!

Here's chapter 11:

Rin was sitting on a tree in the school yard looking up at the sky. She started to whistle a tune and looked down to see Naruto looking up at her.

"What the hell do you want!" Rin screamed down at him annoyed.

"Ummm... Are you still angry at me?" Naruto asked her impatiently.

" Ya think?" She replied and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived in the main lobby and saw Jiraiya walking her way. She was trying to be respectful since Jiraiya is the principal. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

She bowed. " Good afternoon Jiraiya-Sama!" She greeted and looked up smiling at him.

He patted her head and she continued to walk around. She went down a hall finding herself face to face with a really big spider.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed horrified. The spider walked closer and closer to her making her scream even louder. Suddenly a figure came out of a door and looked at her like she was stupid. He had finally looked at what she was horrified at and chuckled.

"So there you are...come..." He told the bug. The bug obeyed and followed the boy into the room. She sighed in relief that the spider was finally gone... she had a fear of spiders after her sister deared her to eat one when she was younger and got sick for 2 months from it. The boy came out of the room a minute later and apologized for the scare.

"Sorry about the spider... I'm Aburame Shino." He introduced.

"I'm Kitahoshi Rin!" She replied as she shook his hand.

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru came walking down the hall and saw Rin. Akamaru barked with joy and ran to Rin. Akamaru jumped onto Rin's head and licked her on the face. She fell to the ground and started petting the dog.

"Hi Akamaru! have you been being a good boy?" She asked while smiling and giggling. She finally got up and greeted Kiba. "Hi Kiba..." She greeted as Akamaru jumped into her shirt... "Ummm...ok..." She said as she petted Akamaru's head. Akamaru barked with joy again and then jumped back into Kiba's shirt.

"Akamaru really likes you..." Kiba stated while looking down at the over joyed Akamaru. All Rin did was smile. "I guess so...well see you guys later!" She said as she walked continued walking down the hall.

"Sigh...it's kinda hot today...hmmm maybe a good swim would do it." She thought and agreed. She returned back to her room and gathered a bag of things she would need and put her bathing suit under her regular clothes. She walked out of the washroom and saw Sasuke walk into the room.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She greeted him.

"Hi..." He greeted back. " Where are you going?" He questioned Rin when he saw her holding a bag.

"Ummm...to the swimming pool do you want to come?" She asked him politely.

"Ok... sure" He replied and blushed thinking about Rin in a bathing suit. He went to packed some things he needed.

When he finished packing they made their way to the indoor swimming pool. They entered the room and saw the pool area less than half filled.

"Lucky us there's not that much people!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Hn..." Sasuke plainly answered.

Rin put her bag down and took off her shirt and then her pants. She had a black bikini on with a purple net skirt. She took off her hair tie and left her hair down. She looked at Sasuke and smiled at him. He felt a blush coming to his face. He was ready to go into the water after he took off his shirt. "Come on lets go!" Rin exclaimed energetically while pulling Sasuke in the water with her. She accidently slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the deep end pulling Sasuke down with her.

"AHHH!" She screamed while falling into the water. They swam back up to the surface and looked at each other. Rin giggled for a while and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck causing him to blush. She climbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and made him carry her. He walked around with her on his shoulders and guys looking at him with their jaws dropped. She rested her head on his and he blushed even more heavily. Seeing this Rin finally got off and smiled at him.

"Think fast!" Rin warned him and tried to splash water on him, but apparently he was faster than she thought. He went behind her and splashed a lot of water on her.

"Eeeek!" She squeeled as she swam in the opposite direction to get away from Sasuke. She suddenly ran into a certain somebody. It was her nightmare! It was The Red Headed Devil!

"Oy watch your way..." He said with an evil smirk on his face which made Rin shiver down to her spine.

"Hey Rin sup?" A voice came from behind. She turned around and found moon white eyes staring back at her.

"Ummm...nothing much. You?" She replied with a smile.

"Same..." Neji replied plainly and went to talk to Sasuke.

Rin sighed and was about to be on her way until some guy appeared and scared the hell out of her.

"Hey Baby..." He grinned. She backed away and tried to get to Sasuke and Neji.

"My name is Jack..." he introduced... "Okay that's nice... now get lost." She said as she swam in the direction of Sasuke and Neji. The guy walked away mumbling curses to himself.

"Hey guys...I'm going now if you guys want to, we can go explore the city." She told them. They stood there for a moment and finally they came up with the decision of going WITH Rin. She smiled at them and told them to change and get going. After they went back to their room and changed they went to the office to get permission to get off school territory. Rin changed into a black,silky halter dress with purple trims along with a hot pink bow at the back. She also had a matching black purse. She had her hair down with a few small braids in the bottom layer. Sasuke wore his usual blue T-shirt with the Uchiha fan at the back and his white shorts. He had his hair the usual. Neji wore the usual beige shirt and black shorts, with his hair tied low.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally left the school grounds and started walking down the sidewalk side by side. She held both of their hands and smiled to herself. The two boys blushed and kept walking. Rin let go of their hands after awhile and decided she would talk to them so the quiet would end, but before she can say anything she bumped into someone.

"Gomen-nasai!" Rin apologized while trying to help the girl up.

"It's ok." The girl replied as she looked up and blushed seeing Neji. She turned her head back to Rin while rubbing her head.

"I'm TenTen by the way..." She greeted while smiling.

"I'm Rin!" She replied while she bowed.

End of chapter... Sry about the short chappie but i was in a rush lol! i'm gonna go to China this summer and i hope its ok... when i get back i will update the most i can!


	12. Chapter 12

All Guys School

Chapter 12 - new girl new crush.

AN: Well I'm updating after all since I got too excited 'bout reviews XD LOL! plz review review review! SORRY! ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG WHALE KNOW, I KNOW ITS BEEN ALMOST 4 MONTHS... or something... so be on the look out for when I update!

Recap:

They finally left the school grounds and started walking down the sidewalk side by side. She held both of their hands and smiled to herself. The two boys blushed and kept walking. Rin let go of their hands after awhile and decided she would talk to them so the quiet would end, but before she can say anything she bumped into someone.

"Gomen-nasai!" Rin apologized while trying to help the girl up.

"It's ok." The girl replied as she looked up and blushed seeing Neji. She turned her head back to Rin while rubbing her head.

"I'm TenTen by the way..." She greeted while smiling.

"I'm Rin!" She replied while she bowed.

HERE'S CHAPTER 12:

"Ummm... well for all the trouble you should join us!" Rin stated happily to TenTen.

"Ummm...Thanks." She replied while blushing hardly seeing neji smiling.

"Come on we're going to the theater!" Rin said while she grabbed TenTen's hand and smiling at her.

"Ok." TenTen smiled back while she walked beside Rin.

They went to the theater and let the boys pick a movie. They entered the theater and it was only the up coming attractions. Once the movie started the two girls found out what it was. Suddenly you hear a scream from the two girls. They were watching a scary movie called The Exorcist. Whenever it was a scary part Rin would plunge her head into Sasuke's arm. The movie scared the daylights out of her. TenTen couldn't stand it anymore and she took her chances. She buried her face into Neji's arm and threw her arms around his neck. Neji felt a hot blush coming to his face, but resisted it and stayed seated there. After the movie ended the boys found the two girls actually sleeping.

"Hey wake up!" They both shouted at the girls.

"IS IT OVER!" The girls screamed in a snap when they fluttered their eyes opened really fast.

"Yes..." Neji replied to both of them.

"Ok...lets go eat!" Rin exclaimed while jumping out of her seat and pointed up like she was trying to make a point.

They all exited the theater with a smile... well at least the girls did, but that doesn't matter. Ok like I said they exited the theater and tried suggesting a place to eat. Just then she heard Naruto screaming at someone.

"What do you mean I can't have anymore!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes started to tear up and he frowned.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you ate more than ten bowls tonight and other customers want to eat too." The Chef apologized.

"Hey Naruto!" Rin screamed furiously. Naruto turned to the source of the voice.

"Are you still angry at me?" Naruto questioned her while looking at his feet. She did not reply but instead she clenched her fists.

"Am I really still angry at him?" She asked herself quietly. She frowned and lowered her head.

Naruto looked up and saw her in deep thought. He frowned as soon as he saw her clench her fist.

"I think i have been angry enough for a while now... so i guess i do forgive you..." She finally replied with a quiet voice.

Naruto was happy to hear that and his frown turned into a smile. He ran up to her and embraced her in his arms.

"Whatever happened i am so sorry..." He quietly whispered into her ear.

Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms waiting for Naruto to release Rin. But instead Rin returned the favor.

Rin tried to let go, but Naruto's grasp was too strong.

"Ummm...Naruto you can let go now..." Rin said while waiting for a reply.

"Oh sorry..." He said after go and started to scratch the back of his head.

"Ummm... 5 bowls please and make one extremely spicy!" She order as she sat in a seat right beside Sasuke.

Their orders came out and Rin was about eat hers when sudden she heard Sasuke screaming "WATER!"

"Oops you got my bowl..." Rin apologized while getting him some water.

"Would you feel better if we went mouth to mouth..?" Rin teased Sasuke. All Sasuke could do was blush.

"I was just kidding..." Rin giggled as she took the bowl Sasuke ate.

Naruto looked at them eating in disappointment.

"Hey Naruto... Here i ordered one for you..." Rin said smiling and got a smile back in return too.

"YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Naruto shouted in joy while slurping down the bowl of ramen.

Rin just smiled and went back to her bowl of ramen.

After they finished Naruto had already left slowly because of his really full stomach. They sat there no one saying a word at all, suddenly Rin asked TenTen "Are you having fun?" With a bright smile that was hard to say no to.

"Sure I am! This was the most exciting day I had!" She said while smiling back.

'WOW today was so exciting!' Rin thought to herself and sighed from exhaustion.

Rin flipped her cell phone and checked the time. "Oh my god its so late!" she blurted out.

"What time is it!" TenTen asked politely.

"It's eleven pm!" Rin replied. "Its too late for you to go home right now... so I guess you should stay as a guest in the dorm." Rin declared happily.

"But what room is she going to stay in?" Neji asked with his arm crossed and anxiety in his eyes.

Rin smirked evilly at him... well he got the point and sighed loudly.

"Fine... but only tonight and that's it!" Neji replied with a evil glare at Rin.

"Ummm... thank-you for your kindness." She said as she smiled brightly at Neji. Neji just smiled a tiny smile back to be polite... that's what he thought.

They walked slowly and looked at the dark sky blanketed with bright and shining diamonds in the sky. They finally arrived back to the dorm. They were sneaking back into the rooms and made it safely.

"Nights..." Everybody whispered to each other.

They entered the rooms and shut the door quietly behind them.

0100090000036400000003000800000000000400000003010800050000000b0200000000050000000c02060075020500000004010d0000000500000006010100000007000000fc020000ffffff000000040000002d01000008000000fa0205000100000000000000040000002d010100070000001b04080077020000000008000000fa0200000000000000000000040000002d010200040000002d010000040000002d01020005000000140204004d0005000000130204002602040000002d010200030000000000

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KASUMI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasumi was on the set for the perfume commercial and was doing really well. The scene was filled with exotic rainforest trees and flowers. There was also a small "waterfall" in the background and smelled really nice. Kasumi was wearing something that looked like cheetah skin but fake or else they'll be hated. She wore a short skirt and a "ripped" kind of tube top and her hair was done and wet. She wore the kind of eyeliner wear it made her look fierce. They were about to start the set.

"QUIET ON THE SET!" The director yelled using a megaphone.

"And Action!" The director announced to the camera man.

Kasumi started to laugh when the camera was rolling.

"CUT! Kasumi why are you laughing!" The director asked her with an irritated voice.

"Sorry..." Kasumi apologized as she remembered it was a job not a joke.

"It's ok... ok lets try that again!" He announced to the crew.

"And Action!" The director yelled.

Some waterfall sounds went on along with some animals calling, and then all went silent and it was Kasumi's turn to swing off a vine and say her line. She swung and clung on to the vine tight. As she was about to get off or jump off, she slipped and fell flat on her bottom.

"OUCH!" She screamed while getting up and rubbing her poor bottom.

"CUT! Are you ok Kasumi?" The director assured trying to find out if she was ok.

"Yea... sure." She replied with a smile.

"Ok QUIET ON THE SET..." The director announced as he sat in his chair.

"And Action!" He yelled again once more while pointing at the set.

She swung off the vine landing perfectly fine this time.

"Rain Forest Fragment ... Take a trip to an adventurous place where excitement never ends..." Kasumi said seductively while holding the tropical flower like bottle in her hand.

"CUT! That was perfect..." The director said happily while clapping.

Kasumi ran to her change room and changed out of the outfit she was in and washed the make-up off and used her usual ones. She ran out to the parking lot and found her car. She opened the door and sat in the seat. She quickly strapped her belt and turned on the engine and drove off for her house. She had finally arrived after a two hour drive. As she opened the door to her house she was really exhausted, but hungry. She heard her cell phone ring so she picked it up.

"Hello, Kasumi here..." She answered.

"Hey, are you still up for this Saturday?" Itachi asked on the phone.

"Oh yeah... ummm sure why not?" Kasumi replied with a tired voice.

"You sound tired... I'll just leave you to rest... well... see you Saturday I guess." Itachi said in a quiet voice.

"Ok then... bye." They both said to each other.

End of chapter what did you think? Leave some reviews and I'll update! XD LOL


	13. Chapter 13

All Guys School

Chapter 13 - Saturday night!part1...

AN: Hello readers! There are a lot of surprises in this story but u'll have to read to find out! Plz review! I NEED THEM!

Chapter 13:

Kasumi's cell phone rang loudly on top of the small table beside her bed. She was hiding under her sheets and using her pillow to clog the noise out and trying to get back to sleep. Her phone rang continuously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Itachi was waiting for Kasumi to pick up.

"I'm busy or away... or too lazy to pick up my phone please leave a message after the tone! BEEP!" The answering system stated.

"Kasumi pick up I know you're there, but your trying to ignore my call to sleep..." He said waiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kasumi heard this from the side speakers of her cell and sighed heavily. She picked up her cell phone and flipped it opened.

"Hello..." She sighed while lying in bed.

"Hello... Kasumi... it's 2 pm you know..." Itachi said with a plain voice and a sigh following after that.

"WHAT!" Kasumi screamed as she panicked to get ready for Itachi to pick her up at her place.

"Ummm... just meet me at my place like we planned..." Kasumi said as she said bye and hung up.

She hurried to the washroom and cleaned her self. She took a 30 min long shower and didn't notice that once she got out of the showers and got dressed , brushed her teeth it was already 3. She started to pick out an outfit. First she tried on a slim red dress that wrapped her body figure perfectly and tried on some black heels. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

"I'm trying to make a first impression damn it!" She told herself and took everything off. She looked through her closet again. This time she found a strapless black dress and a pair of heels with silver laces that you're supposed to tie on you're leg. She looked in the mirror again.

"UGH! I'm not trying to go to prom or anything!" She threw the clothes off and rummaged through her closet again. This time she found a black mini skirt and a pink tube top. She put those on and found some low heels. She looked in the mirror.

"This fits good... but I'm missing something." She told herself and looked around her room. She finally spotted a white sweater and tried it on. She liked it and she went to do her hair with 30 minutes remaining. She decided to try a ponytail, but she looked really weird in it, so she took her ponytail down and took the comb to straighten her hair. She looked much better with her hair down. Satisfied as she was she grabbed her purse from the chair at her desk.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

She ran to the door and opened it. There stood the Uchiha she was waiting for. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt that showed his well toned chest and his muscular arms.

"Are you ready..." He asked with a seductive voice.

Kasumi blushed 'He looks sooooo sexy!" She thought to herself as she snapped back to reality.

"Ummm... yeah..." She replied in a shy voice.

'Wow I already made such an impression?' Itachi asked himself.

They walked to Itachi's really expensive car. It was black and really cool, and it was really dark inside which made it seem like night. He opened the door for her, being a gentleman for a first impression. She got in and thanked him with a bright smile.

"Hn..." He replied plainly. She noticed that the windows were "blurred" so it wasn't visible to anyone outside. She sat there not saying anything while Itachi went around the car to the other side. He opened his door and sat down. He turned on the engine and started to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Kasumi asked still looking out the window.

"It's a surprise..." He replied with a smirk.

They finally arrived at a restaurant at about 5pm. By this time Kasumi was really hungry and she thought to herself that she can eat a whole horse. A man in a tuxedo greeted them and asked if they had reservations.

Itachi replied with "Its under Uchiha..."

"I'm so sorry Mr.Uchiha... it's an honor to have you here!" He replied and grabbed 2 menus and led them to a candle lit room.

"Wow Mr. Romantic much...?" She said to Itachi sarcastically and smiled at him.

He felt something warm coming to his face, but he hid it "Ms.Sarcastic much?" He asked her sarcastically back.

She had a pout on her face which made her look more cuter than she already is. All Itachi could do was chuckle and he pulled seat out for Kasumi. She took her seat and looked at the menu.

"Hmm... what should I eat?" She asked herself and noticed everything was hell of expensive.

"Itachi what are you ordering?" Kasumi asked her date and blushed behind her menu.

"Would you prefer a salad?" Itachi teased while smirking.

"Would you prefer a knuckle sandwich?" Kasumi replied with a smirk of her own.

Itachi glared at her and said "Watch it! Or I'll have to for you..." giving her a seductive smirk.

Kasumi knew that something was coming to her soon.

END OF CHAPTER TBC...

Sorry it was kinda short but i wanted to post since I haven't for like a while so be happy that I

did!


	14. Chapter 14

All Guys School

Chapter 14 - Saturday Night part 2

AN: Like it so far? Lol well I'm gonna be updating a lot more than I thought

Chapter 14 :

They sat at the table for awhile now. She finally saw a waiter coming into the room.

"How may I help you today?" He asked politely and waited for them to reply.

Kasumi hesitated to order and picked something "The steak special please... and 2 glasses of red wine?" She replied with a nice smile on her face.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked with a friendly smile back.

"Yes please, and thank you..." She replied. The waiter exited the room and left the couple alone.

"You only ordered one... and you know I'm here too..." He told her with a glare.

"Just because its only one dish... it doesn't mean we're not sharing..." She replied with a smirk.

"DAMN IT! SHE'S GETTING THE BEST OF ME!" He yelled at himself inside.

Itachi never noticed that she had gotten out of her chair and was right behind him. He stiffened when he felt two arms snake around his neck and feeling a breath on his cheek. She turned his chair to an angle and bent down and brushed her lips on his. He stiffened even more and spaced out. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see that she wasn't there. She was tempting him... HOW EVIL! He smirked to himself.

Kasumi pulled out her cell phone and was checking her text messages. Suddenly Itachi had pushed her chair back and locked lips with her. For a while there she sat there with wide eyes. She then snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She broke the kiss knowing that they needed air, or more like she needed air. Itachi smirked and was about to lock lips with her again, but then he sensed someone coming so he returned to his seat. The waiter placed the dish on the table and the two cups of wine and left the room and closed the door behind him. Kasumi took a knife and fork, then cut a piece to try.

"Yummm..." She commented silently and started cutting again.

She pushed her fork near him signaling him to eat it. He crossed his arms and accepted the offer. He chewed it and waited for Kasumi to feed him again, she eventually did after she ate another piece. "One for Itachi, one for me, one for Itachi, one for me..." She repeatedly told herself in her mind. She was about to put it into her mouth when Itachi ate it "for her". He smirked at her and took a drink from the fragile cup holding an amount of wine. After they finished the steak, it was dessert time, one of her most favourite times! The waiter came in and placed a surprise dessert on the table. She opened the silver cover and found a piece of pie. It was freshly baked and apple, her favourite! She took a fork and took a taste. It was the best pie she had eaten in awhile. She offered Itachi some pie, she stuck the fork near his face.

"Pie?" She asked him with a smile.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. She tried offering him again.

"Pie?" She asked with a bigger smile.

He shook his head again and turned it the other way.

"Pie?" She asked again stubbornly with another smile on her face.

"I said no... thank-you anyways..." He finally replied after getting too annoyed.

"Just try it... Just a little piece?" She asked with a pout.

"I don't like sweets..." He said and backed away from the fork.

"Pretty please?" She asked really politely with a pout.

"No..." He replied again.

She walked to him and sat on his lap.

"What are"- But before Itachi could finish Kasumi stuffed the piece inside his mouth.

He swallowed it and crossed his arms.

"I said no!" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh well too late now..." She replied with a smirk and got off of his lap and locked lips with him. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He licked the bottom of her lip and she gasped and broke the kiss. She blushed and was about to go back to her seat when she was grabbed by the wrist. She was pulled down onto his lap. He embraced her for a moment and left a trail of warm kisses along her neck. She was breathing in a quicker pace and her heart was racing really fast and she could feel herself pull him closer. She desired attention like this from a guy, and finally received it. She'd never had a guy kiss her on the neck, this was her first, making her really embarrassed, because she knew that Itachi knew . He knew this because she craved for more. He stopped kissing her neck, making Kasumi pout. He smirked at her when he saw her do that. He found it really amusing seeing her pout, like a little kid that had always wanted a little puppy dog.

She finally sat back in her seat and a waiter came in after 5 minutes. Itachi paid for the meal and they left the restaurant and headed for the car and got in. It was already seven, the sky turned a nice red-ish, orange-ish color. After a short drive of about ten minutes they got to a park. Itachi brought her to a near by bench, under a big tree, on top of a hill. They sat down next to each other and looked into the sky. It was getting chilly, Kasumi shivered and leaned closer to Itachi for his body heat. Itachi wrapped an arm and embraced her making her feel safe in his hold.

"This was one of the most best days of my life..." Kasumi whispered to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled a really small smile to himself. After moments of sitting there, the stars came out and they went star gazing. Kasumi pointed to a constellation and smiled at him. They had a great time looking at the stars. They lied down on the soft grass and Kasumi laid on Itachi's chest and he wrapped his arms around her making her feel safe. They were in another world of their own. Their world where it was only them and loving each other hoping that the day would never end. Unfortunately as everybody knows nothing lasts forever. They had arrived at the Uchiha mansion where Kasumi met Itachi's parents.

"Hello... ummm.. Mr and Mrs.Uchiha..." She greeted with a smile.

"I'm Kasumi Kitahoshi... It's really nice to meet you... you look really nice today Mrs.Uchiha... my... you look really strong Mr.Uchiha..." She complimented and introduced herself with a smile.

"Have a nice time." Itachi's mom said and returned to the kitchen.

"We're going to be in my room..." Itachi told his parents.

"Son... Leave your door opened..." Itachi's dad said in a funny tone and coughed lightly after.

"Yes, Father..." Itachi replied while climbing up the stairs, with Kasumi to his room.

They arrived in Itachi's room and it was HUGE!

"Oh my god your room is so HUGE!" Kasumi gasped with wide eyes. It was double the size of her room and on top of that he had a HUGE tv that was almost as big as the wall it was leaning on. Itachi just smirked and sat on his bed. He signaled her to sit down. She walked towards him and looked at his bed. She dropped her jaw and looked at his bed. His bed could fit four people on it which surprised her, because she knew that he couldn't use all of the space. He gave her a weird look and laid down on his bed. She sat next to him and felt the sheets. It was velvety smooth and then she took a pillow and it was covered with a silk pillow case. She laid next to him and faced him.

"What do we do now?" She asked and in an instant she found Itachi hovering above her. His onyx eyes were on instead of his sharingan. She peered into his eyes and then cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. He kissed her with an even amount of passion and smirked when he knew she was going to do that. They broke the kiss for air and then she tried to move his arms from her side so she could get up. He smirked and didn't let her go. She put her pouting face on and he chuckled. He thought it was amusing to see her pout. The fact that she was so childish and looked cute like that or she was the first date he had ever had that kissed him a lot.

"Can you please move your arms?" She asked while she tried to move his arms. He was just too strong.

"Nope..." Itachi replied plainly with a smirk.

"Why not?! And why are you always smirking?!" She asked with the most cutest pouting face ever. All he can do was chuckle, and then he leaned down and locked lips with her again. She gasped... 'how can we kiss so much in one day?' she wondered to herself. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down, they've been at it for awhile now and enjoying it... They've finally stopped when his father was at the door. They stopped because they heard a slight cough. He raised a brow at the two.

"Son... I need a word with you..." He said as he motioned his son to follow him. Itachi obeyed and followed his father out the room leaving Kasumi alone for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX ITACHI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son... You are in the state when you're a young man..." He told his son as if he was a little boy.

"Yes father...is that all?" Itachi replied calmly.

"No...that's not all..." His father continued "Well as a man there are certain responsibility we take." His father explained.

"Is this about Kasumi?" Itachi asked while crossing his arms.

"No... ahem... well kind of..." His father replied... " Well I've seen you with a few women... the past few years and you seem to... ummm... lets say get rid them..." His father explained.

He looked at his father and sighed.

"You can't just get a habit of this..." His father explained deeper.

"Women have feelings too like men do got that son?" His father explained even more.

"Yes father..." Itachi replied and asked "Is that all?"

"Yes it is..." His father dismissed him and patted him on his shoulder.

His dad walked down the stairs and Itachi went back to his room seeing Kasumi lying on the bed. Kasumi noticed a shifting on the bed. She got up and saw Itachi, and gave him a smile.

"What took so long?" She asked him as she went to him and embraced him.

"Nothing..." He sighed plainly and thought about what his father told him.

She raised a brow and pushed it aside. She looked at the expression on his face. Unfortunately there was none. She kissed him on the cheek and he snapped out of his thoughts to see Kasumi staring at him smiling.

He didn't know what to do... Life is complicated that's all he knew.

He cleared his throat. "Will... Will you... be... my girlfriend?" He choked up the words.

She smiled at him "Yes..." She replied to him and locked lips... "GOD DAMN IT! How can we kiss so much in one day!? Oh well..." She thought to herself.

END OF CHAPTER (TBC)

AN: hope u enjoyed it! Plz review... and yes i noe there were a lot of kissing i didn't get it either.. .but its cute i guess ...well REVIEW! And stay tuned! I'm sorry but i wont be updating because of a school trip... i have to stay one night at some place but STAY TUNED!


	15. Chapter 15

All Guys School

Chapter 15 – Saturday night part 3. (wow theres a part 3! xD )

AN: If you're enjoying the story already you might want to keep reading… well I've been writing a lot bout Itachi and Kasumi so I might be writing about them for a while.

Chapter 15:

Itachi and Kasumi had finally stopped kissing and Kasumi was panting for air, and Itachi was calmly breathing. Itachi's mother came up and offered them tea.

"Tea?" Itachi's mother asked them with a beautiful smile.

"Please and thank-you…" Kasumi replied as she smiled back and took a cup.

"Yes… thank-you mother." Itachi plainly replied as he took his tea too.

His mother left and Itachi stood up. He went to his desk and placed his tea down. He sighed and sat on the chair at the desk. Kasumi looked at his with curiousity "I wonder what he's thinking." Kasumi thought to herself. She walked slowly and stood behind him. He felt her presence, but did not speak a word. She put her hands on his arms lightly making his muscles tingle for a moment.

"It's either somethings on your mind, or you're a deep thinker." Kasumi whispered into his ear and smirked.

"It's nothing..." Itachi replied and sat her in his lap.

Kasumi looked into the cup of tea Itachi put on the table and saw a faint reflection of herself.

"Not drinking your tea I guess..?" Kasumi said while looking at the cup. Itachi took the cup and took a sip. It wasn't because he hated tea. He did like tea, he found it relaxing. It's just that something his father had said that made him feel knots in his stomach. As the tea washed down to his stomach he could feel the knots getting loose.

"Not that... just something on my mind." He replied playing with her hair like a little boy.

"Okay then..." She sighed and couldn't figure out what it could've been that was on his mind. She hesitated on what she could do next. She broke the silence.

"Hey... ummm... wanna go downstairs? I'm kind of getting bored." She asked Itachi while leaning on him.

"Sure..." Itachi replied and brought her downstairs. They sat on the couch doing nothing.

"I'm so bored..." Kasumi said and leaned onto Itachi's shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her with a emotionless face.

"I don't know...I just got bored upstairs..." She replied and frowned.

"Ok... I see..." Itachi said and brought her back upstairs into his room.

He reached under the bed and grabbed out a laptop for her to play with. He handed it to her and she just held it.

"Don't you know how to work it?" Itachi questioned her with a raised brow.

"Of course... but what are you going to do?" Kasumi questioned Itachi.

"Nothing.." Itachi replied plainly.

"Well... I'm not going to play unless I get to do something with you..." Kasumi said and hugged Itachi from behind and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well anyways... what time is it Itachi?" She asked him so she can see if time had passed.

Itachi looked at his watch. "It's half passed nine..." He replied plainly.

"Want to go out for a late sanck? or something..." She asked him with a smile, since they don't have nothing to do anyways.

"sure why not..." Itachi replied and grabbed a coat, and his keys.

"okay then lets go!" Kasumi said in a cheerful voice.

They went downstairs and Kasumi grabbed her purse.

"Where aere you off to son?" His father questioned him.

"Just out... for a while... to grab something to eat." Itachi replied trying to convince his dad that he's not doing anything wrong.

"Very well then..." His dad replied and left the couple to leave and get to where they were about to go.

They climbed into the car and drove off. They finally arrived at the ramen stand and took a seat. They saw Naruto sitting near by and ignored him. They had finally ordered and were nibbling on the bowl of noodles. Naruto had already left after Kasumi and Itachi had gotten their food. When they finished they walked down the bright streets of Kohana. On Saturday nights the stores closed late and the streets were crowded and that's how it was. They walked by a really beautiful jewlery store and Kasumi couldn't stop staring at it, so they walked into the shop. First she looked at the beautiful rings and bracelets, but after her eyes caught the necklace section and it was dazzling. She looked at a bright 24K white gold, ruby necklace and looked at the price. She sighed, she knew it... it was always more than she could afford. And on top of that it came with a pair of beautiful earrings that were also ruby and white gold, and were the shape of hearts. She sighed again, and it was half price, but still too expensive. Itachi was looking at her with a raised eyebrow again when she was not facing him.

"Oh well, lets go now." She said as she pulled him out of the shop. He stared at her with a depressing kind of look. He thought about it... "Wow... she sure knows that she can't buy it... Not everybody could afford what Uchihas could I guess." He sighed to himself. They took a seat on a bench near by.

"Oh... I almost forgot... It's my birthday... umm in ... five days.." Kasumi stated with a smile. "I was hoping you'd like to celebrate with me." She asked as she continued to smile brightly.

"Ummm... of course... why wouldn't I." He replied to her.

"Great!" She cheered as she locked lips with him and surprised him.

"I love you too..." She whispered into his ear after she broke the kiss.

He smiled a really small smile at Kasumi and chuckled. She smiled back at him.

She saw a drink stand " Do you want something to drink?" She asked him politely.

"Sure... anything is fine.. ummm I'll be right back when you get the drinks okay?" He asked her and walked back to the direction they came from.

XXXXXXXXXX SCHOOL XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin is laughing like hell because Sasuke is tickling her to death.

"SASUKE S-S-STOP I-I-IT! T-TH-AT T- T-TICKLES!" She laughed/screamed but had no choice but to laugh really hard until he feels that he wants to stop.

"Never..." He replied and kept tickling her until she tells him that he is the best.

"P..p..lease?" She couldn't stop laughing and rolling around.

"Nope…" Sasuke replied evilly and kept tickling her.

"O-o..okay f-f…fine! Y..your the BEST!" She laughed still rolling around.

"Much better…" Sasuke said with a smirk and stopped tickling her. She wanted to get revenge so she jumped onto his back and whispered into his ear. "You're mine now…" And then she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and tried to hide it. She was headed for the door when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"What are you doing Sas-" But before she could finish he locked lips with her. When he saw her gasp and wide eyed he smirked. After a minute they broke the kiss and Rin looked like she was spacing out. She finally snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke with a 'What the hell' face.

"Now you're mine…" Sasuke said and smirked.

Rin sighed … "I'm going to walk around the school for awhile." She said and left the room.

End of Chapter… HOPE U LIKED IT! AND REVIEW PLZ! REVIEW!... STAY TUNED!


	16. Chapter 16

All Guys School

Chapter 16 - HOLY! THERE'S A SATURDAY NIGHT PART FOUR!

AN: Yes there's a part four LOL YES I AM UPDATING! AREN'T U HAPPY? LOL

CHAPTER 16:

xxxxxxxSCHOOLxxxxxxxx

Sasuke watched Rin walk out the door and felt really strange. Something inside him told him it was wrong what he did, but part of him disagreed and argued with himself. He started to think harder and regret what had happened but the other side of him kept telling him he was not guilty. He laid on his bed deciding what it was either good or bad...

XxxxxxxxxxxRINxxxxxxxxxxxX

She walked through the long never ending halls. She finally arrived to the Lobby and thought she'd take a star gaze, so she walked outside and laid on the fresh grass. She looked up into the sky and smiled to herself, but she thought about before and what had happened. She frowned, but then she felt a someone there. She didn't bother to check, and heard a dead cold voice. She recognized that voice, it was Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said coldly looking down at her.

"Why do you care?" She replied while staring up at his face.

"It was just a question..." Gaara hissed back and laid beside her, and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked still looking up into the sky.

"..." Gaara didn't answer her and stayed quiet.

"Are you going to say anything?" Rin asked Gaara waiting for him to answer.

"Maybe..." He replied looking at Rin from the corner of his eye.

Xxxxx Streets of Kohana xxxxX

It's still really bright and there's a lot of crowds of people. Kasumi was ordering their drinks. She was carrying two medium root beers, and making her way back until she saw two little kids sitting at the street. She looked at them and knew they didn't have a home, so she walked up to them. They slowly lifted their heads and looked at her with depression. She smiled at them and handed them the drinks and gave them her hands. They didn't know what to do, so they took her hand and she walked them through out the streets and into shops. They walked into a children's clothing store and she picked out some out fits. The little boy was happy when he was wearing a new pair of pants and a brand new shirt and small jacket, he was also glad to have his hair cleaned and trimmed, and most of al new shoes on his feet. The little girl was happy to have a new outfit and shoes to match and her brown hair cleaned and cut hair and tied into a small ponytail to the right side of her head. Kasumi gasped and remembered that she was supposed to get drinks and return to Itachi. She ran back to the drink stand and got two more root beers and two hotdogs on the way for the little kids and dropped them off to Iruka's so they can go to Academy, and she left her cell number for any troubles. Since she was their guardian for now if there had to be any fees she'll be the one to look after it, but they'd live in a high class orphanage. She returned back to the benches they were at and caught a glimpse of Itachi walking to the bench. "What the hell was he doing that took him so long?" Kasumi asked herself but shrugged it off. She ran to Itachi and handed him the drink. He took it and took a sip out of the cup, and smirked to himself.

"Why do have a really evil smirk on your face?" Kasumi asked Itachi with a quirked brow.

"No reason.." He answered plainly with an emotionless face.

"Dammit I can't read his expression! Damn his poker face..." She thought to herself and took a sip out of her drink.

"Let's go somewhere else." He whispered into her ear and grabbed her hand and brought her through an area with a lot of trees. There were fireflies glowing brightly and flying around. Kasumi saw a couple making out and she gasped and looked away. She blushed heavily and gripped Itachi's hand harder. He noticed that and smirked to himself. They finally arrived to a river and she looked in. She saw the bright reflection of the moon above them. She blushed when Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist behind her and started to kiss down the side of her neck. She arched her neck and gasped. It tickled her and he smirked her reaction.

"Don't hold it in..." He whispered into her ear and made her shivered. He continued leave trails of kisses down her neck. She moaned softly trying to hold it in.

"I told you don't hold it in..." Itachi told her again and continued. (Yea i know there's a lot of making out LOL well if u cant take it u mite wanna skip it...)

She moaned and giggled when it tickled her. She could feel him lift a bit of her shirt and rubbed her soft skin. She blushed and turned around, making Itachi stop kissing her neck. She locked lips with him and passionately kissed him. Earning a smirk from him, she smirked back and gave entrance for Itachi. He explored her mouth and they broke away from the kiss for air.

They walked to the Uchiha Mansion holding hands. Itachi felt Kasumi's Soft and warm hand against his rough hands. He loved the feeling of her hands. They arrived back at the mansion after a while of walking. They walked into the house. Itachi found his car in the driveway and wondered if one of the servants brought it back, but he shrugged it off.

"Hello, you guys welcome back..." Itachi's mother greeted with a bright smile.

They greeted her back with smiles of their own and they went up stairs.

"Well maybe I should get going..." Kasumi said to Itachi.

"You can stay here for the night... It's already really late..." Itachi replied wrapping his arms around her. She blushed brightly and held onto his arms.

"What am I supposed to wear?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Don't worry that's already been taken care of." He smirked and handed her a Kimono and a maid came in with a new pair of underwear.

"Oh... Wow..." She said looking at the silk red kimono, trimmed with red lace. She loved the color combination. And the kimono's silky feeling.

"Thank-you..." She said and went into his washroom, with him following.

She got into the shower stall and then took off her clothes. The doors were faded so nothing but a big blur was visible. She tossed the clothes outside on the ground. She turned on the tap and let the water wash down her body, from head to toe.

"Itachi opened a crack and handed her shampoo and wash. It was the smell of lavender. She loved the hypnotizing aroma. Itachi stood at the sink and brushed his teeth. He smelled the scent of lavender in the air and gave a small sigh. She had finally turned off the tap and stuck her head out a crack.

"Hey, Itachi... pass me a towel..." Kasumi asked with a nervous smile seeing him stare.

"Come and get it..." He teased with a smirk holding the towel in his hand.

"Itachi..." She pouted and was about to step out.

"I was joking... wow you were actually going to give in..." He told her and handed her the towel.

"Haha really funny Itachi..." She replied sarcastically and came out with the towel wrapped around her body. The towel wrapped around her curves tightly.

"Now it's my turn." Itachi stated while smirking and stripped his shirt. Kasumi blushed and turned around. She scooted to her clothes and put on her clothes. She gasped when she picked up her underwear. It was a lacy red underwear.

"Itachi! You picked these out personally didn't you?!" She said while turning around, forgetting that he was taking his clothes off. She turned around to see him in boxers. She squealed and turned right around.

_Oh My God! I saw him half naked! _

She thought to herself.

_But is he ever hot! I never saw his muscles! And it's HOT! With a capital H, HOT!_

She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Itachi.

"Why would you think that?" He smirked to himself.

"It has your name written all over it..." She replied to him sarcastically.

He walked towards her and looked.

"I don't see my name..." Itachi said sarcastically back.

"Don't touch me! I just took a shower! And you're all sweaty!" Kasumi warned him...

"You could just take another shower..." He smirked again to himself... "With me..." He whispered into her ear.

"Ummm... no thank-you..." She replied hot with blush.

He walked back to the shower and quickly finished and wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked around and saw Kasumi no where in sight. He got dressed in a pair of boxers and walked out. Kasumi gasped to what she saw and blushed furiously. He stared at her with awe and smirked. The silk kimono fit around her figure, making every curve how it really was supposed to look. He sat down and sat her on his lap. She gasped and blushed even more.

"You look beautiful..." Itachi whispered to her, and all she could do was blush.

"..." She stayed silent but gasped when Itachi made the neck part slide down her shoulders lightly. He rubbed the visible skin on her shoulder and found I really smooth. She bit the bottom of her lip. He finally stopped and tucked her into bed next to him. He pulled the sheets over them and then Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist. Making her feel really safe she sighed and turned around to nuzzle into his bare chest and lightly and softly drew a heart on his chest. She fell asleep and Itachi planted a kiss on her forehead and fell asleep himself. He had never felt so happy in his whole life until now.

END OF CHAPTER... Please review and tell me what you thought! I will be updating hopefully... if school work doesn't get in the way.


	17. Chapter 17

All Guys School

Chapter 17 - Next morning...

AN: i have updated and i hope ur happy... DEDICATED TO... ChibiInuyashaLover4ever! For all the nice reviews! 3

Here it is...:

Sasuke woke up the next morning and wanted to apologize to Rin for what had happened last night. He sighed with his eyes closed and turned around. He felt and arm touch his arm lightly and a warm surface touching the his skin. He realized that he was in his boxers, and he felt warmth spreading across his body from the other body on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Rin sleeping and snuggling into his chest. He tried to pry her off of him but he heard her say something in her sleep.

"Please... don't leave... please..." Rin whispered in her dream... and a tear drop rolled down her cheek. She tightened her grip onto his arm and another tear rolled off her cheek and onto his chest. The tear made his chest have softening feeling. He didn't think twice but wrapped his arm around her waist. He then noticed something different. She wasn't wearing a shirt... He blushed red and tried to let go, but he was mortified and couldn't move. He looked down onto the floor next to the floor and saw her clothing laying there... He spotted... HER BRA!?!?! He panicked and rolled off forgetting that he was holding onto Rin. They landed with a thump, and woke up to realize she was topless with nothing on but an underwear, and with Sasuke above her with only boxers. If it wasn't for the blanket... he would've saw her chest, but lucky her. She looked up at him and realized that both his arms were beside each side of her head and she couldn't move with his legs trapping hers. He looked down at her with a weird look. She looked into his eyes, and she was so confused. How did they end up like this!? She asked her self. He looked into her innocent eyes and hesitated to do something. She blushed several shades of pink and red before she wrapped her arms around his neck and made him blush. He bent down slowly to catch her lips but hesitated to. She waited for him to react or something. He had finally made his decision to go for it, so he lowered to her face and locked lips lightly, and slowly. She blushed as she felt him smirk.

_This just couldn't get any better... _They both thought.

He entered her mouth and she gasped to him exploring her mouth with his tongue. She pulled him down so that their bodies collided. Making sure that he doesn't put so much strength onto her to hurt her fragile body he kissed her neck after breaking their kiss. He licked her and kissed lightly, making her moan in pleasure.(AN: yea there's a lot of making out, makes it sound like a rated M story... but it isn't so... oh well.) He nibbled on her neck and she let out a small whimper because of a small sting. He accidently made a hickey on her neck and she blushed. People would have called it a love mark, but she was unsure. Maybe it was just for the moment kind of thing. She felt strange inside when she realized that he locked lips with her again.

_I'M MAKING OUT WITH HIM?!?!?!??! _She exclaimed to herself, in her mind and just felt Sasuke's tongue again. They were in their little world of their own. She loved it for some reason. She pulled him down, but so low that his chest made contact with hers. They had finally stopped and was panting for air... after 10 minutes of making out in their own little world! Sasuke looked down at her face. He snapped back to reality as he got off of her and laid by her side. She crawled onto his chest and laid there.

"S-s-sas-suke... kun..." She whispered to him while drawing on his chest.

"Hn.." He answered plainly to what had just happened.

"Aishiteru..." She whispered quietly and blushed red. Sasuke was stunned to what she said.

"R-really..?" He asked her to be sure.

"Hai..." She replied quietly and cupped his cheeks.

"Aishiteru..." Sasuke whispered to her, and making her the happiest girl in the world.

She cried in joy and he got up and sat her on his lap. She carefully held the blanket to cover her chest. Happy to be there she leaned on him and treated him as a support in her life. Something that would never let her down nor break and let her fall into loneliness or hurt.

"Arigato..." She whispered and a tear rolled down her eye.

Xxxxxxxxxx...Uchiha Mansion ...xxxxxxxxxX

Itachi and Kasumi laid in the bed still sleeping and cuddled together.

Itach's mother entered the room and saw the two. She gasped and lifted part of the blanket. She sighed in relief to see clothes at least on them and left the room knowing that they didn't do anything wrong last night. Itachi lifted an eye open and looked at his beauty in front of him. He yawned silently and tried to get off of the bed. But Kasumi woke up and tugged on his arm. He smirked.

"Good morning..." He greeted her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at him and laid lazily under the sheets and tugged Itachi back onto the bed. He hovered above her and locked lips. She smirked at his actions and should've known earlier. They broke the kiss and Kasumi hid under the sheets. Itachi smirked at her childish games and followed her under. He looked for her but didn't find her. He came out of the sheets to see her sitting on top on the sheets. He went over to her and pushed her bangs aside to see her lovely face. He noticed that her robe slightly slipped off of her shoulders and showed a fair bit of skin. She gave him a glare and he smirked at her childish reaction. He rubbed her shoulders, and it felt really smooth and soft. He stopped to go to the washroom. He finally came out to see Kasumi waiting her turn. She finally went in and found a package of things she'd need to clean up. She did so and came out just in time to catch Itachi off guard. She jumped onto his shoulders and he chuckled at her childish behavior again.

"Get changed..." He told her and handed her a black mini skirt and a red tube top and her sweater.

"Our maids are cleaning your laundry." He added and she smiled at him. She quickly turned around and took off her shirt and slipped the tube top on quickly. She then slipped her miniskirt on and then took off the robe. She grabbed her sweater and held his hand, telling him that she was ready to go. They went downstairs to discover that breakfast was waiting for them.

"Good morning Mrs. Uchiha!" Kasumi greeted happily "Good morning Mr. Uchiha!" She added.

"Good Morning you guys." Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha greeted back. Itachi nodded at his parents and his parents nodded back.

They went into the kitchen and ate really fast. Rushing as fast as they can. Itachi had planned out something for her and she doesn't know it...

End of Chapter. Sorry if you thought if it was short... I just wanted to add this chapter in so i don't keep you guys waiting too long. REVIEW! AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME!


	18. Chapter 18

All Guys School

Chapter 18 - Sunday... continued.

AN: Well I dedicate this chapter to Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever and AkatsukiAddict! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Here it is...:

xxxxxxAt Schoolxxxxxx

Rin looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. She felt that she belonged right there and no where else.

"S-s...Sasuke...-kun.." She hesitantly said and waited for a reply.

"Hn..." He replied plainly and looked down at her. She fiddled with her fingers and was in a shade of a bright cherry. He smirked at her and embraced her close for the time being. She blushed even brighter if that was even possible. She opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. Sasuke leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder making her slightly shudder. Sasuke was about to let go, when Rin grabbed his arm and still held it around her.

"L-lets j-just stay l-like th-this for a l-little more..." She blushed and leaned on him.

"..." Sasuke stayed silent and just held her as she wanted.

She finally let go and smiled at him. He got up automatically and helped her up. He wrapped his arms again around her for a moment. He caught her scent... it was some tropical smell. He liked it, but let go when he felt her stirring uncomfortably. She laid down on his bed dragging the blanket with her.

"Gomen... Sasuke-kun..." Rin suddenly told Sasuke.

"For?..." He asked her curiously frowning.

"For... umm... accidently sleeping in your bed... I mean... for mistaking... ummm for... your... um bed..." She hesitantly replied trying to look for the right words, so it wouldn't some out sounding weird or wrong. Sasuke quirked a brow at her and smirked.

"It's alright... I guess." He chuckled at her. "It's not like we did anything seriously wrong." He smirked at her. She blushed furiously and snuggled into the blanket for warmth. The line kept running in her head.

"_It's not like we did anything seriously wrong."_ over and over again. That's all she could think about... the tone of voice he said it in sent shivers down her spine, her mind froze and was in a complete loop of those words. Her eyes were out of the universe and not there.

XXXXXXXXX UCHIHA MANSION XXXXXXXXX

Itachi grabbed Kasumi by the hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and was about to leave.

"Have a good time!" Itachi heard his mom call out to them before he closed the door.

He brought her to the car and they both got in. They strapped their seatbelts and he turned the engine on, and drove off the big driveway.

"Where are we going?!" Kasumi asked eagerly and looked at him.

"It's a se-cr-et..." He told her and smirked. They finally pulled into a parking lot filled with a lot of expensive cars and Kasumi gasped at that very sight.

"There are sooooo much expensive cars here..." She said in wonder told the pretty cars.

"Of course..." Itachi said plainly and took her hand leading her into a big place. She was wide eyed and gasped. It was a place where they sold the most expensive cars you could find in Kohana.

"Why are we here?" She asked raising a brow.

"To get you a car... duh..." He said in a voice making her sound stupid for what she had asked.

"Really? For me?" She asked in awe while pointing at herself.

They had finally reached a desk where somebody was sitting and Itachi cleared his throat to get the secretary's attention. She had finally responded and greeted him.

"How may I help you today Mr. Uchiha?" She asked politely with a fake smile.

"I'm looking for a really nice and expensive car for my girlfriend so did you get new cars?" He asked plainly while holding Kasumi's waist.

"Why yes... follow me..." She said as she led them to a section filled with shiny, bright, and not to mention expensive cars...

"Well call me if you need help..." She smiled and walked back to her desk.

"So... pick..."Itachi said plainly.

"Really?!" She asked starry eyed and hugged him.

"Yes... for the last time..." He said and followed her to a car.

She ran a finger on the silver car and looked at it with an expression on her face that was amazed. Once in awhile she'd let out an _ohhhh _or an _ahhhh_ or some other sound of amazement. She had finally found a car she wanted in like 10 mins. It was shiny, black and sooooo cool to her. She smiled and told Itachi she wanted that one. He replied with a _"Hn" _and went to the desk and informed the secretary they'll take that one and wants it delivered to the Uchiha mansion on Thursday (her birthday). She let out a high squeal and kissed Itachi passionately. He smirked and stopped kissing when the secretary had returned from the main office to inform their boss.

They left the shop and got into Itachi's car again.

XXXXXXXXSCHOOLXXXXXXXX

"AHHH! Akamaru get the hell back here!" Naruto screamed down the hall chasing the energetic dog. You might be wondering how this happened...

XxxxxxxxxxxFLASH BACK:xxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba sighed and sat in his room scratching his head... BORED! He patted Akamaru's head and said

"Let's have some fun!" He smirked and whispered into Akamaru's ear.

He barked in joy and ran out of the room in joy and ran down the hall into Naruto's room. That idiot left his door opened. So Akamaru ran in and took his cup ramen and took a run for it.

XXXXXX END OF FLASHBACK XXXXXX

So here they are... Naruto chasing Akamaru keeping an eye on his tail. He started to pant and slow down while Akamaru barked and kept running.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed and announced. "That was one dollar and seventy-five cents you owe me KIBA! I REPEAT... KIBA!" He announced really loud down the hall. Kiba chuckled and took the ramen from the panting Akamaru, and patted him on the head.

"Now I'm bored again..." He said to Akamaru. "Let's pay a visit to Rin..." He told Akamaru who barked in joy to his suggestion. He walked out the door and down the hall to her room. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He knocked a second time and heard Sasuke say that he'll be right there.

XXXXXX Inside the room XXXXXX

"Quick cover up..." He whispered to Rin and went to the door in his boxers.

He opened the door and saw Kiba looking at him.

"What..." Sasuke asked coldly and crossed his arms.

"Is Rin there?" He asked, but walked in without permission anyways. He looked at Sasuke's bed and saw Rin. Kiba dropped his jaw really low seeing RIN in SASUKE'S _BED_!

"Is there something I've been missing out on?!?!" He screamed and looked next to the bed seeing a pile of clothes... THE BRA! He dropped his jaw and looked up to the pretending to sleep Rin.

"HUH! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!" Kiba asked Sasuke who was crossing his arms and hesitating to think of an answer that won't seem wrong.

"HUH!?" Kiba repeated.

"Shhh... You're going to wake her up..." Sasuke told him in a small voice as an excuse.

"HOLY! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT EVEN BE VIRGINS! AND YOU'RE GIVING ME THAT LAME EXCUSE!?" Kiba responded back with a really low jaw dropped down.

"Shhh seriously nothing happened..." Sasuke said grimly and pushed Kiba out the door with ease. He was about to close the door on his face, but then Rin called out.

"Wait... Seriously Kiba if you don't believe him you have to believe me... nothing happened... okay?" She told him with a puppy face. Kiba sighed and nodded leaving. Rin sighed and smiled at Sasuke who was just standing there with an expressionless face.

"You know what..." Sasuke asked plainly waiting for a reply.

"What?..." Rin asked him hoping it wasn't bad news.

"You... You're such a bad actor... actress... but that worked on Kiba... how gullible could he be?" Sasuke said plainly. Rin giggled at the statement but stopped when she heard another knock on the door. Sasuke opened the door and saw Neji.

"Hey I heard screaming anything wrong?" Neji asked trying to see if Rin was there, but he couldn't see passed Sasuke's face through the small crack.

"Nothings wrong..." Sasuke replied and was about to close the door, but Neji stopped it with his foot.

"Are you sure?... are you guys arguing?" Neji asked calmly trying not to worry.

"Yea...I'm sure...and no we're not arguing..." Sasuke replied and closed the door.

Inside the room was quiet when Sasuke walked back in. He listened carefully and heard the shower tap on. The bathroom door was opened which made the sound clearly visible to hear.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard Rin call from the washroom.

"Yea..." He replied loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you get a towel and pass it to me!?" She asked him waiting for a reply or something. In a blink of an eye. A towel stuck between the wall and curtain. For a second Rin hesitated to take it but Sasuke got impatient and growled. He was so impatient with things, so Rin took the towel hearing that. She came out with the towel wrapped above her chest to her mid thighs. She looked around the washroom and saw the door closed. Sure... Sasuke respects privacy... that's good. She reached the big mirror that laid on the edge of the ceiling to the counter. She looked at the mirror, the water had been so hot that it created condensation. She rubbed the mirror and looked at the girl looking right back at her. she touched the mirror. The girl in the mirror did the same... reflection... yes that's what it was... a reflection, you can see yourself... another person. She blinked for a minute and didn't see the reflection, but then she rubbed her eyes and saw the girl again. Wow... freaky, but maybe it was just her mind playing games on her. She got dressed and called Sasuke into the washroom. He came in relieved to see her dressed. He stood beside her and waited for her to say or do something. She leaned on the counter and drew a heart around her head and Sasuke's and putting a plus sign right in the middle. She smiled at Sasuke. He just chuckled silently looking at her childish acts of affection for him.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?..." Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Rin shook her head and held his hand . She led him out and into the bedroom.

"What should we do?" Rin asked Sasuke who obviously answered with "hn.." Dammit she hated it when he did that. So she tried to get him to talk as much as possible. She held his hand and got up leading him to the door. She unlocked it and walked out with him. He quickly left her hand hanging while he stuck his in his pockets. She started to pout at him and then looked away.

"Fine... I didn't want to hold your hand anyways..." She murmured sarcastically at Sasuke. He chuckled lightly and started to walk away.

"FINE! LEAVE ME! I'LL JUST BE IN THIS...COLD, LONELY, DARK, AND NOT TO MENTION DRAFTY CORNER! AND FOR ALL I CARE I CAN JUST BE LEFT HERE TO ROT AND DIE OF HUNGER BEFORE OLD AGE!..." She screamed down the hall to Sasuke sarcastically. Sasuke sighed deeply and walked back to get her. She smirked at him and he just chuckled again. _"Why is he always chuckling at me!" _Rin started to ask herself. Sasuke held his hand out to her and she was reaching for it, she was holding onto his hand, but Sasuke was trying to be funny and let go. She landed on her rear and there was a loud thump.

"Ouch..." She said and pretended to cry by putting her hands on her eyes and making sobbing sounds. Sasuke frowned and crouched down. He poked her and asked "Are you okay?". She embraced him and said "I feel so much better now." With a smile on her face. They had finally gotten at least half way down the hall when Kiba appeared around a corner. Sasuke and Rin froze right then and there. They froze like statues. Kiba looked at them with a quirked brow, and try to keep walking, but Akamaru jumped into Rin's arms and started to lick her face.

"Akamaru... come on boy!" Kiba growled as Akamaru left Rin with a bark.

"That was kind of strange." Rin told Sasuke and held his hand to continue the walk. He let go of Rin's hand when he saw Neji around the corner.

"Okay then... you guys weren't arguing then..." Neji concluded and was relieved that he was now sure of it.

"Hello Neji-kun!" Rin greeted him with a smile.

"Hello..." Neji replied plainly and nodded at Sasuke who nodded back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Itachi and Kasumi xxxxxxxxxxxxX

They sat in the car in silence and Itachi kept his eye on the road sometimes randomly glancing beside him to see Kasumi looking out the window. Yup 4 more days until her birthday, she was soooo excited about this and squealed in her head. Kasumi reached for her purse and started to look through it trying to pass time. _well nothing in here..._ she thought to herself tellinf herself how much more boring it could be.

"Itachi-kun... How long is it going to be now?" She asked with a hint of laziness in her voice.

"Ten minutes..." He plainly replied to her. She sighed and drifted off to a light doze.

END OF CHAPTER... Sorry i stopped there.. But i was having writer's block for some reason... well **REVIEW**! I'll try to update soon so stayed tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

All Guys School

Chapter 19 - Sunday... continued...AGAIN

AN: Well I dedicate this chapter to Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever !

Here it is...:

Kasumi had finally woke up when Itachi killed the engine. They had arrived at some place. Kasumi's eyes were still hazy for awhile. She rubbed out the sleep in her eyes and her eyes were clean and clear from the blurriness. She slightly moved around in the seat and trying to sit up properly. She turned her head and saw Itachi staring at her. She smiled and just laid there for awhile with her eyes closed. Itachi shook her by the shoulder and she slightly jumped. Itachi chuckled silently and stated.

"We're here..."

"..." There was no answer from Kasumi, but she was facing him in some day dream.

He leaned closer and locked lips with her until she lost air. She suddenly broke away and was gasping for air.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?!" She asked sarcastically and undid her seatbelt. He smirked and opened his own door and exited the car. He waited awhile and saw Kasumi emerge from the car and finally got out. She walked slowly to Itachi and leaned on his shoulder for slight support. Her legs were kind of sleeping. Couldn't blame them... Itachi kept her nervous the whole night while sleeping... She couldn't sleep or was it the fact that it was her first time being cuddled and with a guy . She had finally snapped out of daydreaming and was looking up at Itachi. He led her to the place he brought her to. It was a roller rink and it was a new one that has been recently opened to public. She just frowned and a tear rolled down her eye thinking about this kind of place.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked Kasumi seeing her reaction. She finally turned her head to Itachi and a small smile formed on her face. She knew that he cared about her so she didn't want him worrying so much about her. She thought about her past.

FLASHBACK..:

"If you do good in school... and get a good report card... we'll just might bring you to a roller rink." Her mom had stated with a smile.

"Okay..." Kasumi replied with a big smile on her face. She was so little... She could remember it like it was just yesterday. It was ten years ago... when she was just nine years old. When she got her report card home, it wasn't as good as she expected. She got yelled at, but even worse her dad had beat on her a little from stress at work and her report card. She was bruise and scarred for life. Her skin was dark pink and it threatened to bleed. Tears poured out of her eyes like rain. Her mom had left the room while her dad was beating her yelling at how much better she could've done... Her mom had entered the room after and embraced her young daughter in her arms to comfort her.

"Remember... your father loves you... that's why this had happened." Her mother sobbed at her child with tears streaming down her eyes. Right then and there Kasumi knew that her mother was also hurt... even more than her. Her mother the only one that understood cried for her, but always loved her. Her heart ached at the tears that tingled her skin when it met contact and hearing her mom sob loudly it echoed through her ears. They both felt each other's pain and could understand what it was that made them feel that way. She felt so alone in the world, other than her mom being there. Five months after that her father had died of drunken driving from stress. Rin was just a little kid at the age of four. Then another four years had passed when her mother had died of an overdose of sleeping pills. The only reason that she'd died was because of her and Rin. Her mother was working 3 jobs a day hoping to find enough money to shelter them and provide food. But life was so hard for them, and after that they'd live with their grand parents. Their grandparents did live so long after that. They'd only had three years with their grand parents when their grandparents had also passed away of old age. That's when she was sixteen and her sister was only eleven. She'd prayed that they'd make it through. Day to Day she'd work part time jobs to pay the rent and place food on table. Their life had been well after Kasumi got the job of acting in commercials and auditioning for TV shows and movies.

XXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXX

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't want Itachi to worry so she quickly wiped it away. But Itachi had noticed and embraced Kasumi to comfort her. She calmed down and held Itachi's hand telling him that she was okay. He smiled at her (wow! A **_SMILE?!_**). She smiled back and they went into the roller rink. They had got their roller blades and hit the rink. Kasumi had trouble balancing herself on the smooth surface of the rink so she held onto Itachi for support. Itachi took her hand and they started to glide gracefully around the rink. Itachi slowly let go of her hand and she started to glide slowly, but lost balance and fell rear first. Her derriere started to hurt so she tried to get up from the impact. She got up but fell again, but not as hard as the last time. Itachi glided instantly to her and held her up. He smirked at her while she clung to him.

They'd finally finished that and gotten back to the Uchiha mansion. They'd arrive to find Mrs. Uchiha preparing dinner.

"Are you kids hungry?" She called out from the kitchen hearing them coming in.

"Yes... Thank-you!" Kasumi replied and Itachi mumbled loudly to his mother. She understood and started to prepare more dinner.

XXXXXXXXSCHOOLXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had requested that Neji and the others should go for Ramen all together. They were currently waiting for Neji to return with the take out. They've been waiting for 5 minutes, and Naruto got frustrated from hunger. He slipped into the driver's seat and started to pretend he was driving to pass time. At one point he stuck out his head out of the window and pretended there was a traffic jam. Screaming random things like 'Can you drive?!' and 'My granny could drive better than you!' He snickered randomness out the window and ten more minutes passed. He got so angry and slammed his fist on the front of the steering wheel making the air bag that was installed to pop out and the car started to call out and beep.

"NARUTO!" Everyone screamed altogether and smacked him in the head.

"Neji is so gonna cream you!" Kiba started to snicker in the back seat. Sasuke just smirked and held Rin by the waist taking advantage of the situation. Shino just sat there amused.

"AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" Neji came screaming at the blonde that was in the driver's seat.

"I was just bored... I was... It! Uhh..." Naruto stumbled with his words. "It was Rin's fault!" Naruto blamed.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BONE HEAD NARUTO!" She started to scream when he accused her.

"The steering wheel was so vicious! It was coming right at her so I knew I had to save her!" Naruto came up with the lamest excuse and was shoved back to the seat beside the driver's. Neji pushed a built in button in case of these problems. The Air bag started to deflate and Neji pushed it back into the compartment it was installed in. He turned on the engine and placed the Ramen beside him.

XXXXXXEND OF CHAPTERXXXXXX Sorry it was so short... I just wanted to update this chapter... **_PLZ REVIEW!_**

Naruto:Why am i always the clumsy one?!

Everyone else: BECAUSE YOU ARE! NOW SHUT UP!

Me:Thank-you evil grin


	20. Chapter 20

All Guys School

Chapter 20 – Dinner and sleep moments to treasure?

AN: Well I have reached chapter 20! XD OMG! PROUDEST MOMENT LOL… okay well here it is…

CHAPTER 20:

Kasumi let go of Itachi's hand immediately when she heard glass crash in the kitchen. Both Kasumi and Itachi hurried to the kitchen to check on his mother. They got to the kitchen, and saw Itachi's mother had backed up when the dish crashed. Kasumi bent down, and started to pick up the scattered pieces on the ground. Itachi went to his mom and helped her up from the floor she was sitting on.

"Thank-you dear…" Itachi's Mother directed to both Kasumi and him. Kasumi turned her head and smiled at her, but she accidentally cut herself on her finger. Her eyes winced and she muttered to herself of how clumsy she could be. Itachi's mother stood up and went to the bathroom to find the first aid kit. Kasumi crouched there and her finger stung. Itachi went over to her and examined her finger. He put it to his mouth and licked the blood dry. She went wide eyed and just stared at him. 'Doesn't blood taste weird?' Kasumi thought to herself. And without another thought she locked lips with Itachi when he had finally looked up to see her expression. She had finally removed her lips and smiled at him.

"Arigato Itachi-kun…" She told him with a smile. "I'm okay…It's just a little cut…" Kasumi added while she blushed lightly. Itachi's mother came in and brought a band-aid. She passed it to Itachi and he instantly ripped the band-aid and stuck it on Kasumi's finger. Kasumi handed the broken shards to Itachi and he dumped it in the garbage can. Kasumi noticed some crimson dropping on the floor from Itachi's mother's hand. Kasumi gasped and went to his mother.

"Mrs.Uchiha… You're bleeding!" Kasumi told her and took a tissue and wiped it off.

"Thank-you sweetheart" She told Kasumi and took another band-aid to put on her finger. They both smiled at each other.

"Let me help you with dinner!" Kasumi told her.

"Sure…" Itachi's mother replied.

"Itachi-kun…" Kasumi called up to him.

"Hn…" Itachi replied plainly looking into her eyes.

"Do you want to help too?" Kasumi asked him and he just nodded and smirked.

After they finished cooking, they went to set up the table, while Itachi's mother was getting the dishes ready to serve.

XXXXXDINING ROOMXXXXX

"Don't you get like maids or something to cook, and serve things?" Kasumi questioned Itachi to break the silence.

"My mother prefers to cook herself…" Itachi replied plainly. When he finished his side he stood behind Kasumi, and embraced her from behind. She blushed when he did so, because it was so unexpected. Her heart jumped when he nibbled at her neck. He stopped when he sensed his mother coming their way. He just still embraced her, so that his mother would get to see how they looked. He smirked when his mother appeared and opened her mouth.

"Awww… You guys make such a cute couple!" Itachi's mother stated and put the dish down. She ran off some where and reappeared with a camera. She was so happy to see them still like that.

"Smile…" Mrs. Uchiha said and took a snap. Mrs.Uchiha smiled widely and took a seat. Itachi's father came in and took a seat as well. Finally Kasumi and Itachi took their seats and sat beside each other.

They had finally began eating, and it was silent, but Kasumi decided to speak first.

"This is really delicious Mrs.Uchiha…" Kasumi complimented with a smile. Itachi's mother smiled and thanked her telling all about the dishes.

They had finished the quiet meal, and Itachi brought her back upstairs.

XXXXXXITACHI'S ROOMXXXXXX

"Itachi-kun…" Kasumi said while laying on the bed. Itachi made his move and hovered above her. She blushed a bright pink and just stared into his calm onyx eyes. They looked so deeply into her own eyes with… lust? Itachi bent down and captured her lips. No not lust… affection… love? She didn't care, but knew it could've been love. She just kissed back and entwined her hands in his hair. He pressed against her body earning a gasp. He smirked and broke apart for air. He continued down her neck and she was panting for air still from the last kiss. He left warm, but ghostly kisses on her neck, and left a visible hickey. He had finally stopped and looked into her eyes. Lust could be seen in both eyes but they had self control, and stopped there and then. Itachi got up and picked up a package for her. It was clothing to sleep in… she looked inside the package and found a Black silky kimono, and bathing products, and… she was wide eyed. It was a black lacy under wear this time. She looked at it, and to Itachi. He smirked evilly at her reaction, and embraced her in his arms. It felt so warm… Kasumi sighed and held onto that feeling. She sighed, and finally let go. She went into the washroom with Itachi following her like a lost puppy. She giggled to herself at that thought of a "lost puppy". She had reached the washroom with Itachi looking it behind them. Kasumi slipped into the shower stall without Itachi knowing and had started to shower. Kasumi opened the cover of the showers and popped her head out.

"Itachi-kun… towel please?" She asked him. He went walking in her direction and smirked. He stopped a few feet away.

"Want to come get it?" He smirked at her.

She blushed and ran out really fast without him seeing anything, and into his arms. He wrapped the towel around her and smirked.

"Good girl…" He chuckled and started to shower quickly. He came out to see Kasumi only in the under garment. He smirked and wrapped his arms above her chest knowing there was nothing covering that. She blushed a really deep red, while Itachi put butterfly kisses down her neck. He licked the hickey and she moaned. He stopped and handed her the kimono. She quickly wrapped herself in it, and found Itachi in his boxers again. She blushed and quickly exited the room after they brushed their teeth. Kasumi jumped onto the bed and laid on the silky sheets loving the feeling. She blushed when Itachi lifted her up and looked down at her. She looked away trying not to reveal her blush, but it was kind of obvious to him. He tilted her head, so that her face met his face. He pushed her bangs behind her ears and kissed her lightly. He tucked her in, and went under the sheets himself. She faced him and looked into his calm onyx eyes. She sighed and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body closer, sharing each other's heat they felt so warm deep into their souls. She sighed and breathed in his scent. She looked up to his face, and couldn't help that lust had taken over. It drove her crazy. She finally locked lips with him and they continued for awhile till they got too tired and doze off after breaking away. Itachi's eyes slowly opened and it was still dark outside. He assumed it was just in the middle of the night when he woke up. He looked down to find her gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

ITACHI'S POV:

She looked scared… I asked myself if she was having a nightmare or something. There were tears trickling onto my chest and I tensed feeling it. It felt so strange… something was wrong so I sat up, making Kasumi let go of my shoulders. She shuddered and huddled to herself. She so scared like it was the first time in her life. I lifted her up and embraced her in my arms. She had her lids half opened and looked up at me.

"Itachi?" She called out to me… so innocent, but sad. I nodded in reply and she continued to speak. "You're not going to leave me ever right?" She asked sadly and had tears streaming down her eyes. I wiped her tears and pulled her closer. I had widened my eyes at that question, but I told her. "Would this seem like I want to leave you? Or ever leave you sad?" trying to calm her or comfort her I pulled her closer and caressed her hair to calm her down. I felt my heart tighten in a way that I felt stiff. She sounded so worry. I wonder why she'd ever think that I'd leave her. She had buried her head into my chest and started to sob lightly. She had finally shaken her head in reply. I just hugged her tighter ensuring her that I'll never leave her to be alone… not in her miserable world… and never on my watch. She had fallen asleep in my arms after several minutes. She had calmed down and breathed evenly while sleeping. I had finally decided to lay her down and just sleep longer since it was still night, I guess. I held her tight so that she wouldn't worry much about what had happened. My eye lids started to lower and sleep had taken over.

END OF ITACHI'S POINT OF VIEW.

KASUMI'S POV:

I had woken up and my memory of last night was kind of hazy. I could only remember Itachi stating that he'd never leave me. And that's all. I heard his steady heartbeat as I buried my face into his chest for comfort that I wanted. He shuddered at my touch on his chest and rose slowly. He woke up and embraced me in the type of hug he had given me last night. I looked into his calm comforting onyx eyes that I adore so much… Itachi was giving me a loving look. I just had to confirm that I was okay without breaking the silence. So I locked lips with him, and waited for a reaction. He had finely deepened the kiss confirming with me that he knew I was okay. I broke the kiss and looked at him, and smiled at him. The smiled that I gave him only. The smile belonged to him and him only the one I always give him. He was the one and only person in my heart that I have cared so much for other than my little sister. I love him and he loves me. That is pretty much it, but something told me that something was kind of waiting in the future… something that'll go wrong. But all I care about is giving my heart to him now… I love him… And my heart currently belonged to him.

END OF CHAPTER… To be continued! HOPE U LIKED IT PLZ _REVIEW_!


	21. Chapter 21

All Guys School

Chapter 21 – WOOT KASUMI'S B-DAY.

AN: CHA! Next chapter! XD okay well maybe I'm not all that good of a writer but I face the criticism instead of just yelling back like that little girl I _was_ but I'm not that girl anymore! SO HAHAHAH! I LAUGH AT CRITICSISM AND FIX THINGS… errr… kind of… in later chapters … well enjoy! SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE EITHER!

DEDICATION TO: lazyshinoby'sgirl! Thank-you for reading!

Here's Chapter 21:

Yes… It was her birthday and she was so happy… She was currently lying in Itachi's bed, in his arms. Itachi hadn't waked up yet, but she let him sleep a little longer. She had spent the passed few days at Itachi's place, and Itachi was spending more time at home rather than at the school Sasuke attended. Itachi had no idea why he was there… Other then being told by his parents to watch over him… And why was Kisame there? Itachi did not want to suffer alone… so he brought Kisame along with him… that clears things up.

Kasumi looked up at the face of the person that held her so tight. She sighed deeply and felt Itachi shift and put his chin on top of her head. She sighed again, and just put her head near the crook of his neck. She started to kiss the crook of his neck, and started to nibble his neck. He stirred and slowly opened his eye lids to feel the wet kisses Kasumi gave him. He smirked and loved what she did. She had finally stopped feeling Itachi shifting, and she knew he was finally awake. She looked up to see comforting onyx eyes again. She smiled at him.

"Good morning…Itachi-kun…" She smiled at him and hugged him really tight.

"Hn…" Itachi replied plainly and held her tightly.

"Itachi-kun…" Kasumi started to whine when Itachi didn't say anything else. He stared at her, but didn't react in any way. Kasumi did puppy face frown and stated.

"It's my birthday and you have nothing to say…" She said while letting go of the embrace, turned around and crossed her arms. Itachi chuckled at her silently, and buried his face into the crook on her neck. She shivered when she felt his tongue all of a sudden. She giggled and turned around locking lips with him. He smirked against her lips. 'I never get tired of this…do I…' Itachi thought to himself. They had finally stopped and were panting for air. Kasumi finally sat up, and was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Itachi.

"We have to get ready…" Itachi stated, and added "I want you to have a good day, so I invited my friends… so you can meet them." Kasumi just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Wow… that was the most you had ever said to me before." Kasumi giggled after awhile of silence. Itachi chuckled silently, and looked at Kasumi. He slid her kimono backup to normal instead of letting it loose. Itachi got up and went to the washroom. Kasumi stood up and looked around his room. She sighed deeply… 'Wow… age 20 already…' She couldn't stop thinking about being old or anything. She finally snapped out of thinking when she heard the bathroom door unlock. She looked from the corner of eye and saw motion in her peripheral vision. She was sure it's Itachi… who else could it be duh. She felt Itachi lift her up and she again… snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled at him, and he returned it back with a really small one that was visible to her. Itachi handed her a package, and she took it. She turned around and undid the kimono. Itachi immediately turned around, and was waiting for her to finish changing into the out fit. Kasumi had finally finished preparing and grabbed Itachi's hand. Itachi held onto her small hand in his big ones. They soon went downstairs and saw nobody there. So they went out the door and got into Itachi's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the drive they arrived at an expensive restaurant. Kasumi and Itachi walked in hand in hand. Kasumi looked around the main lobby and saw that it was mostly the colours red and gold. She gasped when she saw a big aquarium tank with different colours and exotic fish inside. She stared and stared at the fish not noticing that Itachi was right behind her waiting. He put a hand on her shoulder which caught her full attention. She turned around and saw Itachi looking right at her. She smiled at him and just hugged him for a short while after she found out that they already had a table. They were walking down a hall with tons of doors. They stopped at a door named "sky", and soon heard voices. Kasumi heard some voices and wondered who they could've been.

"I bet she is really nice and pretty... un." Kasumi heard one say.

"Obviously... why else might Itachi fall for her..." Kasumi heard another say.

"Wanna bet that she'd think you're ugly? 10 bucks!" Kasumi heard one said and giggled.

"YOU'RE ON!" She heard another.

"HEY I BET SHE'S TALLER THAN YOU! 10 bucks!" She heard someone say, but no one replied cause...

The waiter opened the door and there were people sitting at a table staring at the door with anticipation. They saw Itachi, and someone following behind that, but couldn't see her since she was cover ed by Itachi. Kasumi grabbed onto the back of Itachi's shirt, and played with it nervously. The door had finally closed with a silent click that seemed to stop all actions. Some one spoke up.

"Ne.. where's your girlfriend Itachi-san? Un.." The blonde questioned, and breaking the silence in the room. Itachi didn't say anything, but waited for Kasumi to react. Kasumi inhaled a deep breath and stepped out from behind Itachi. The people occupying the table just stared in wonder. Looking at every inch to see and figure out the reason why he had picked her. It seemed very clear to them now... she was nearly perfect, yes nearly... they stilled needed to figure out her attitude and personality... In other words meet her.

She flashed a smile at the blonde and bowed slightly for awhile and stood up again.

"I am Kitahoshi Kasumi... ummm nice to meet you all..." She stated with a bright smile. The blonde smiled back and stated.

"Hi... I'm Deidara..."

Kasumi paused... and looked at Itachi for a minute. He pushed her by the rear to the table and took a seat between Deidara, and Itachi. She looked across the table and saw a red head. She hesitated for awhile, but they stared at each other silently. She opened her mouth and said.

"Nice to meet you... ummm..." She hesitated for awhile.

"It's Sasori..." He told her with a small smile. She returned the smile and looked at another member. She stared in wonder... she looked at the masked person...

"Hi... ummm the mask..." She stated sarcastically...

"It's Tobi..." he replied in a whiny voice, not like being called "The Mask".

"Okay... Tobi..." Kasumi assured him.

She looked at Kisame and just stared in wonder.

"Ummm... how did you get blue skin?" Kasumi asked in wonder...

"Uhh... do you hate it? Does it look ugly, and more importantly... do I look ugly?" Kisame questioned her non-stop about how he looks.

"No... You don't look ugly... I just think its cool!" She told him and he sighed in relief.

"HAH! TEN BUCKS TOBI!" Kisame exclaimed with a victory grin, and slamming his hands on the table while standing up.

"Damn it all!" Tobi cursed and handed ten bucks to the wide grinning Kisame.

"Ummm… Itachi-kun they're… interesting…" She whispered to him and received a smirk right back. She returned her attention to something that looked like a big Venus fly trap... She stared again.

"Hello... ummm Mr. Venus fly trap?" She said sarcastically.

"Hi... I prefer being referred to as Zetsu."

"Sorry bout that then… ummm Zetsu-san…" Kasumi apologized to him politely, and slightly bowed her head in utter embarrassment. Zetsu nodded his ummm… plant-ish head accepting the apology.

She turned her head to two other people, but before she got to speak one of them interrupted her.

"It's Hidan…" He silently stated and elbowed the other person sitting beside him.

"…Kakuzu…" He choked out, and panted for air.

Kasumi sent them both a smile and said "Nice to meet you all… thank-you for attending to my birthday, and getting out of your busy schedules."

A few of them started to tell her things like "No problem" , "Anything for Itachi's Girlfriend…" or "It's nice to be here…", but Deidara just gave her a big hug and said "You're one of my bestest friends now!"… Kasumi stated "I don't think bestest is a word…" But smiled in return and tried to return the hug.

Itachi grunted which meant a warning to Deidara to not hold her too long or there'll be violence if needed. Deidara just pulled back and smiled while scratching the back of his head in an apologetic way. After a few minutes of silence Kasumi got fed up and asked.

"Deidara… - san…" She said adding the suffix at the end.

"Yes Kasumi-chan?!" Deidara replied with a smile.

"Ummm… I have this question… but I don't know if it's appropriate or not… but…" But before Kasumi got to finish Deidara beat her to it… "Just ask me!" Deidara replied and waited for the question.

"Why is your chest so flat?" Kasumi asked. While rubbing "his" chest and poking it. Everyone at the table just started to laugh aloud, and Deidara just blushing fiercely. Kasumi was confused… Did she say something wrong? Other than thinking that Deidara was a girl…

Kisame started to rub the tears of laughter out of his eyes and stated…

"Deidara isn't a girl… she's a guy!" Kisame finished and continued to laugh.

Deidara was upset that Kasumi thought he was a girl, but he didn't blame her. She just giggled and gave Deidara a big hug for an apology.

"Sorry bout that, but you'll always be Dei-chan to me!" Kasumi told Deidara, who was stunned and happy.

Everyone finally and eventually stopped laughing and soon the food started to come. Kasumi just happily enjoyed the meal… that started off her birthday, but couldn't help on commenting at some of Itachi's friends. The whole time they were at the restaurant Deidara was always talking or playing with Kasumi.

END OF CHAPTER… There's going to be a continuation on this chapter so don't worry! Cuz I just wanted to update part of the b-day and yes the b-day is continuing!


	22. Chapter 22

All Guys School

Chapter 22 – Kasumi's Birthday, and another day…

AN: Hope you enjoy it… blah blah blah (the usual) blah blah blah…. PLZ REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dei-chan…" Kasumi called his name. He turned his head around and found her looking up at him. He smiled…

"Yes Kasumi-chan?" He replied politely waiting for her to say something.

"Where are we going next again? I forgot…" She asked him hesitantly with a smile.

"Ummm… I think it was supposed to be the near by amusement park or… something." Deidara replied not sure of where they were certainly going.

"Oh okay…" Kasumi said with a smile. "Why is Itachi-kun taking so long?" She sighed.

"Long? That was only 2 minutes." Itachi said holding her waist behind her. Kasumi blushed and just stayed silent. Itachi silently chuckled and took her hand leading all of them to the amusement park nearby.

They had finally arrived after 5 minutes of walking. There were a lot of people but it wasn't packed. They entered and bought a 2 hour pass each worth of tickets for rides.

"What should we go on first?" Kasumi asked them. She turned to Itachi to look at him, but she found nothing written on his face and sighed. Deidara had finally spoken up.

"Let's go to the haunted house ride! I heard it is the best!" Deidara said pointing at a really creepy building with sounds of screams coming from it. Kasumi smiled slightly, but she couldn't help to feel a cold chill run through her spine. She didn't really like haunted houses, but she went since everyone else was going. They walked into the direction of the haunted house, and had finally arrived after many times of stopping Tobi from stealing candy from little kids. They stood in line, and waited till they got to go. Kasumi gripped Itachi's hand a little tighter, and Itachi totally noticed it. He smirked _"This is going to be fun…"_ he thought to himself and chuckled to himself. The line had finally moved up and they got into the ride. They sat in the seats and the bar went down onto their thighs. Kasumi held onto Itachi's hand when the ride suddenly started up, and went into the house while the tracks creaked under their weight. They had entered the darkness, and Kasumi gripped onto Itachi's hand even harder. He smirked, and looked around the dark place when the lights blinked furiously. Kasumi looked up and saw something falling towards them. Her eyes widened and a fake dead body fell just above her head, and she screamed really loud, burying her head into Itachi's arm.

"AHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed out like a girl and Sasori raised a brow at him.

"What a girl…" Sasori snickered loud enough to be heard by Deidara.

"I-I'm…n-n-not a…. girl… it's just that it w-w-was so sudden…" Deidara stuttered in an attempt to hide the fact that he in fact was really scared.

Kasumi finally looked back up again. She shivered and scooted closer to Itachi and held onto his arm while looking around. She looked into the darkness and saw something approaching from her side.

"I-I-Itachi-k-kun…" She called out to him while still looking in the direction. Itachi turned his head to face her and discovered that there was a fake werewolf running by their side. Kasumi buried her face in his arm and he smirked in satisfaction. He looked back and saw Deidara cowering beside Sasori since there was a mummy chasing by their side.

Kasumi looked up at Itachi while he wasn't looking, and smiled without letting him know. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled to herself. Itachi had noticed, and looked at her while trying to hide the sudden urge to blush. Deidara smiled and thought it was a cute sight, and chuckled while pointing at them for Sasori to see. Hidan looked over Sasori's shoulder to see what was so amusing and chuckled himself. Zetsu and Tobi turned their attention to the couple too and chuckled as well in amusement. They had sat in the ride for at least five minutes, while Kasumi and Deidara screamed the whole way through. They had finally finished and they had separated after they had, had enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXSCHOOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sat patiently on the side bench watching the others playing basketball. She sighed impatiently and positioned herself on the bench that it'd feel like a bed, but kept her legs down since she was wearing a skirt. Though she wore shorts under she still felt weird not sitting in a proper position. She sat back up, and watched as Naruto slam dunked the basketball into the net, and jump around doing his victory dance, and bragging about how Sasuke couldn't even stop him. Sasuke boiled up, and got annoyed of Naruto.

"Yo! Rin! We need you to throw the ball this way!" Neji called out pointing at the ball that was beside her. She sighed and picked it up, and powerfully chest passed it to Neji. She sighed and laid down on the bench, her hair streaming down the side of the bench creating a purple waterfall effect. She sighed again, and heard the guys talking. She got up and looked in their direction.

"Hey, Rin do you know how to play basketball?" Naruto asked her, and she just shrugged in reply. Naruto just raised a brow, and gave her a signal telling her to some where he was. He chest passed the ball to her, and she caught it with no problem. She stood beside him, and just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

"Try doing the jump shot…" Neji stated, and waited. Rin sighed and opened her mouth.

"Here hold this first." She handed him the ball, and started a series of small stretches. She signaled Neji to hand the ball back, and he did so. She took a deep breath, and shot. The ball went into the hoop and Naruto clapped crazily congratulating her. She just sighed, and walked slowly back to the bench. Sasuke walked towards her and looked her in the eye. He gave her a small smile without anyone seeing. She smiled back just as the fire alarm went off in the school.

Five minutes later everyone had evacuated out of the school, and everything was fine. Turns out one of the teachers were trying to cook in the kitchen and it didn't quite turn out well. They stood outside until they heard the PA system telling them that everything was alright and they can get back to what they were doing. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke were racing in, leaving Rin a little bit behind. Rin felt dizzy and her world spinning.

"Sas-s-uke…k-un… H-h-elp…" Rin faintly whispered as she reached her hand out for him.

Sasuke turned around to see what was wrong, and saw Rin collapsing onto the floor.

"YOU GUYS, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RIN!" Sasuke screamed to his friends, and they turned to see Sasuke running back towards Rin. The others ran back towards him, and surrounded her to see what had happened. Kakashi appeared behind them, and had a surprised look in his eyes. He volunteered to carry her back, but Sasuke declined the offer, and said that he'd do it himself. He picked her up slowly, and walked slowly back to the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin was lost in the darkness of her mind…

"Sasuke-kun?!" She screamed into the darkness, as her voice echoed throughout the space of her mind…

"R-Rin…" She thought she'd heard the faint call of the young Uchiha's voice.

"Where… are you… Sasuke…-kun…?!" She called out into the darkness.

"Over here… Rin!" She distinctively heard the echoing of his voice, calling for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke laid her down on a bed in the nurse's office, and sat holding her hand. Kakashi came over and laid the back of his hand on Rin's forehead.

"Mhhhmh.." He hummed and finally stated… "The girl has a pretty high fever…" He pointed out the sweat drops on her forehead.

END OF CHAPTER… PLZ REVIEW! SRRY IF IT WAS SHORT D:


	23. Chapter 23

All Guys School

Chapter 23 – Chapter Special ;D SPECIAL GUESTS!

AN: Hey… I bet ur wondering who the special guests are ;D! WELL ITS…. (Drum Roll) …. Reeccie, and Brina! AKA. HIANA (h-E-an-A)

Here it goes ;D hope you guys enjoy the chapter…!

START!:

Rin was in a daze and was still in the darkness in her mind. Her head throbbed and she was burning…

"THIS MUST BE LIVING HELL! I'M DEAD… GOD BROUGHT ME HERE! WELL… YOU GOD! YOU'RE MEAN AND OBNOXIOUS…" She cursed into the darkness hoping god was there to here it. "…wait a minute… I DIDN'T SEE MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES! I'M NOT DEAD! I'm sorry god… please forgive me!" She yelled out… She felt exhausted and laid in the darkness.

(0oOo0)

"_You got to be okay…Rin…" _Sasuke was keeping his hopes up. He was holding Rin's hand waiting for her unconsciousness to hopefully end… so he can see her smile happily at him or at least laugh for no reason… and at least know she was okay. Sasuke sat there worriedly. Kakashi walked by his side with a cold cloth, and placed it on her forehead, and eventually walked away for Sasuke to be alone to ponder his thoughts. He gripped her hand more tightly, and spoke a few words at a time…

"Please be okay...Rin… Please… if you can hear me… Please give me a sign to show me that… you're okay…"

Rin Gripped his hand a little tighter for a few seconds and Sasuke took that as a good thing… She had probably heard his words.

"_Sasuke… I'm alright… please don't worry…" _ She had thought to herself. She wanted to open her eyes and see his handsome face… she wanted him to know she was doing okay. She didn't want him to worry anymore. She wanted him to know that she was strong. With all her might, and a pinch of her inner energy, she opened her eyes, and the light was blinding after being trapped in the never-ending darkness. She tilted her head to the side, wanting to see the young Uchiha's face. She looked at him, and found that he was closing his eyes. Pondering his thoughts, Sasuke did not sense the little energy that Rin had used to bring herself to consciousness. She gripped his hands tightly a few times, snapping him out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rin lightly smiling at him.

"S-s-sas-uke-k-kun…" She tried to not stumble on her words as much as she could. His eyes sparkled with joy, and returned a small smile to her too.

"I-I'm o-okay S-sas…" She paused and coughed harshly. A sharp pain hit her throat and she kept coughing, and tears gathered up in her eyes, and eventually fell from her eyes, and down her cheeks. Sasuke panicked and shouted…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi hurried and arrived a few seconds after his call. Kakashi saw the sight and poured warm water into a cup for her. She took the cup, her hand shaking, and swallowed the water. Her breathing calmed down, and she was breathing slowly. She wiped away the stray tears with her hands, and smiled at them.

"Arigatou gozai-masu…" She thanked her sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_VROOOOM!!!_

_SCREEEEEEEEECHH!!_

The car stopped perfectly but was out of gas, and lost.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE RIGHT! NOT THE LEFT! UGH! WHY CANT YOU JUST LISTEN?!?!" Brina yelled at Reeccie.

"WELL! MAYBE IF YOU TOLD ME!" Reecie screamed back at the other furious girl sitting in the seat beside her.

Reeccie is a Fifteen year old, turning sixteen, and Brina is a Sixteen year old. How Reeccie got her driving license? I have not the brightest idea. Did she bribe the teacher? Hmmm… She's only fifteen! But turning sixteen… I guess it was under special circumstances. Reeccie and Brina both had dark chocolate eyes. Reeccie had dark brown hair a little passed her mid back, and Brina black/brown hair down to her bottom… You couldn't quite say they were the closest… but on the other hand you could. They are also known as "Hiana". They were out of the ordinary but looked average.

"What are we going to do now huh?!" Brina asked Reeccie furiously…

"What else can we do? HUH?!" Reeccie replied with the same level of anger.

"I supposed we can push the car to the nearest gas station…" Brina suggested.

"US?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT MIGHT TAKE?!" Reeccie asked angrily.

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" Brina argued back.

Reeccie got out of the car and looked around the silent street… She sighed, and stepped onto the edge of the street trying to spot a car, so they could help the "damsel in distress." Brina got out of the car, and stood beside Reeccie desperately waiting for at least a car to pass by and help them. Brina heard someone coming…

_Rrrooooommm…_ It was faint… but it was a car for sure. Brina stepped in the middle of the road and extended her arms to her side. The car was approaching…

"ARE YOU CRAZY BRINA?!" Reeccie screamed at Brina. The car was just yards away from her… Closer… and closer… it was at least three meters when it had stopped a few inches before Brina. The driver rolled his window down, and stuck his head out.

"What's the big deal?" The driver asked calmly. Reeccie ran up to the car, and gazed at him.

"I'm Reeccie… that girl is Brina… ummm I was hoping that you could help us with a little problem…" She stated, and explained how the car was out of gas. After ten minutes or so… The driver replied…

"Why should **I** help **You**..." The driver asked calmly yet again. Someone sitting beside hit him at the back of his head.

"Don't be rude to these dazzling ladies…" A guy with bushy eye brows said.

"Fine… I'm Hyuuga Neji…And we'll help you okay?!" Neji said annoyed of Rock Lee…

"YAY!" Reeccie cheered and hugged Neji's head that w as sticking out of the window. Neji loudly mumbled curses, and Reeccie had finally let go…

"Sorry about that… as you can see… she's an idiot… don't mind her…" Brina stated, and smacked Reeccie at the back of her head.

"OUCH!... Can we borrow a phone?" Reeccie asked politely.

"PLEASE USE MINE! IT'S NO PROBLEM!" Lee told Reeccie, and handed her a bright green phone. Reeccie gaped at the funky coloured phone, and thanked him strangely. She dialed a tow truck, and asked if they could bring the car to a repair station, and bring it back to an address. She handed back Lee the phone.

"Get in the car… I don't have all day…" Neji said tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"OH MY GAWDD!" Reeccie squealed and flung the car door opened and got in. Brina just got in normally unlike Reeccie, and strapped her seatbelt.

"Alright… we're just going to bring you guys back to our dorm, and you find your own way of getting back or something…" Neji mumbled, and drove off down the road. About ten minutes of driving, they had finally arrived back to the all guys' school. The girls could only stare at every hot, and cute guy that passed by them.

"Pinch me…" Reeccie and Brina both said at the same time.

"It's not a dream…" Kiba told them both while standing behind them.

"And stop gawking at us…" He told them a little annoyed.

"Sorry…" They both apologized and wiped the little amount of drool coming out of their mouth.

"So this is where you guys go to school?" Reeccie asked in awe.

"Looks more like vacation." Brina said crossing her arms, thinking how unfair it was.

(0oOo0)

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun…" Rin thanked in a quiet voice, and sat herself up, leaning on the head board of the bed she took the cup of green tea from Sasuke with a smile on her pale face. Her hands shook, and the tea spilled all over Sasuke, and he freaked out a little while trying to stay calm he felt the hot tea seep through his shirt. Sasuke made this sound between his teeth while feeling the hot tea making contact with his skin. Rin panicked and pulled on Sasuke's hand causing him to trip and fall onto the bed she was resting on. He thought quick and used his hands and legs to support himself on the bed instead of falling right onto Rin. He winced at the burning tea that was on his skin. Rin thought quick and decided to help him. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and started to tug the shirt off of his body. Sasuke panicked when seeing this, and pulled his shirt down, but in the process he burnt his skin against the tea, and flinched at the sudden contact.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked Sasuke looking up at him with her, and with her hand still rolling his shirt up.

Sasuke put one hand on his shirt to stop her, and asked.

"What are you doing?!" As he blushed a tiny bit, and trying to hold his shirt down. Rin just kept trying to roll the shirt up, while he tried to stop it. Every time her dainty hand touched his skin he shivered and a strange feeling ran through his whole body. He tried to ignore the feeling every time they made contact, and it kind of work.

"Let go, and let me take your shirt off! It's burning and really wet!" Rin stated with a frown.

"It's okay! I can do it later!" Sasuke stated slowly, while feeling Rin's hands on his bare skin.

"But if you take your hands off now I can take it off faster!" Rin said with a bit of power in her voice.

"It's all right! I can do it later!" Sasuke replied with a tiny bit of blush etched on his face. Rin grabbed his hand and took Sasuke's hand off of the shirt, and slowly pulled it up making sure that the tea doesn't touch his skin. She was a little more than half way up… when Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Reeccie, and Brina came into the room, and gaped at the two on the bed. What could they think? Sasuke on top, and Rin at the bottom, with his shirt rolled up? It's not hard to have a wide imagination of that scene. They slowly turned around, and marched right back out the door.

"What… was happening?.." Reeccie asked stunned.

"What did it look like? No duh! They were obviously making out!" Brina concluded.

"W-W-Wh-Wha?!" Naruto screamed in terror for a second.

"It could be true… last time, I saw Rin in his bed… And he was in boxers when he answered the door, and her clothes were on the floor near his bed…" Kiba stated with a

scowl on his face. They stood outside for a moment, and heard Rin, and Sasuke talking.

"Hurry up, and take off the shirt!" Rin said in a pouting voice.

"But they're out there!" Sasuke replied.

"This is going to be a while…" Neji sighed, and took a seat.

END OF CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! HOPE U ENJOYED IT!


	24. Chapter 24

All Guys School

Chapter 24 – Confusion??

AN: Hi… THIS IS IMPORTANT! Well… to some ppl but yea.. okiees… I'm starting to consider Reeccie and Brina as my new characters in this story… in other words my new OCs! So don't be surprised to see them in the chapters!

Here's the chapter then!:

"Sasuke take your shirt off!" Rin whined loudly enough to be heard by everyone outside the room.

"THEY CAN HEAR YOU! AND NO NO NO!" Sasuke replied annoyed, while holding his shirt down.

"Yea… This is taking a long time…" Brina said, and took out a Nintendo DS from her pocket, but changed her mind. She put the DS back into her pocket, knowing Reeccie she'd probably whine about it.

"Was that a Nintendo DS?" Kiba asked Brina, and took out his own. Brina smirked and answered him with a smile.

"Yea it was… one on one on Mario cart race?" Brina asked him while smirking at Reeccie, who was fuming. Brina had noticed the gawking that Reeccie had given Kiba most of the times. Brina and Kiba sat in some chairs and began to play with their DS.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

"SASUKE! TAKE YOUR DAMN SHIRT OFF!" Rin said fuming, and Sasuke refused again.

"Fine! I see how it's going to be!" Rin said angrily, but calmed down. She locked lips with him, and he was wide eyed. He was surprised with the sudden action, and just kissed her passionately. Rin slowly slid his shirt up, and touched his skin causing him to flinch with the sudden contact. She smirked when they broke the kiss, and got to fully pull the shirt off of him. He glared at her, and she had an innocent look on her face.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I paid a fair price for that, and I deserve to do what I did!" She smirked and concluded. She rolled out the shirt so that it'd be straightened so she could see where the tea was. She searched the shirt and found that it was gone. She giggled, and made contact with Sasuke's skin again making him flinch, and lose balance. His head fell onto Rin's chest, and Rin just laughed even more without caring if his face was there. He quickly got up, and blushed.

"S-s-s-sorry…" He choked out with a blush on his face. Rin just smiled, and drew random shapes on his chest, making him tense even more than he already had. She smirked, and ran her fingers lightly down, making Sasuke tense up a lot. Sasuke held his urge to freak out, and want to make out with her. She giggled and stopped as she saw

Sasuke suffer enough. Sasuke sighed, and took his shirt back. He threw it back on, and suddenly locked lips with Rin again. This time they kissed the longest time ever, passionately, and curiously. They broke away at the edge of lack of air, and stared into each other's eyes. Rin giggled all of a sudden, and Sasuke lightly blushed.

"Having fun?" Rin asked him with a smirk on her face. _"How evil…" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not…" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, before brushing lips with Rin. She blushed furiously, and pushed her lips against his. Sasuke smirked against her lips, feeling this Rin pulled away, and said.

"Oops sorry I slipped." While smirking, and waiting for Sasuke to reply.

"That might've been an accident, but this might not be…" Sasuke stated, and pushed his lips against Rin's. Rin put her hands behind his head, and pushed him closer to her, and deepened the kiss more than it already is. Suddenly Kakashi sensei entered, and quirked a brow at them.

"Having the time of our lives I see?" Kakashi sensei teased, and watched them ignore him.

"Fine… be that way… oh… and just to tell you… your top is down Rin." Kakashi smirked under his mask and left the two. Rin gasped, and broke the kiss hearing that. She looked down, and saw that her bra was showing.

"White lace eh?" Sasuke teased her, and smirked.

"Interested?.." Rin replied with an amused look on her face, and locked lips with him again, after pulling her top up. Ten minutes later, Sasuke, and Rin opened the door from the room to see that everyone was still waiting.

"Heard you guys were having a make out session…" Kiba grinned at them with amusement.

"What makes you say that?!" Sasuke and Rin asked at the same time.

"Look at yourselves… Sasuke's hair is a mess, and your top isn't on straight…" Neji pointed everything out, while Shikamaru explained everything that could've happened. All Rin did was blush furiously at their accusations of them doing "things". Sasuke glared at them for thinking so foolishly. Like oh come on! They're just 15 year olds! Like they'd want to lose their virginity at this age, Rin sighed, and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Let's just go. She paused and stepped back.

"Girls? Are you really girls…?" Rin asked while poking their chests. Reeccie and Brina turned shades of pink, and swatted Rin's hand away.

"Yes! We're girls!" Reeccie and Brina replied at the same time.

"Oh… welcome to my school!... I mean the school!" Rin greeted them with a smile.

"Actually it's been awhile since I've seen another girl other than my sister." Rin stated trying to think about the last time she'd seen another girl.

"W-wait… your school? You attend this school?!" Reeccie asked while drooling.

"Y-yea… It was kind of an accident…" Rin giggled and played with her fingers. She felt so small all of a sudden.

"Where do we sign up?" Reeccie asked Rin enthusiastically, but Brina hit the back of her head.

"We already attend another school you idiot…" Brina stated, and looked at Rin.

"You guys attend another school? Hmm… which one?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh! We attend a school not so far from here!" Reeccie exclaimed with pure happiness.

"Yea… we just signed up there… hmmm" Brina said, and paused to think for awhile.

"It's a fifteen minute walk from here I think.." Reeccie stated while thinking for awhile.

"I forgot the name… something…" Brina said and looked around the room.

"Well… enough about us…" Reeccie suddenly said, and scooted more near Kiba.

"Tell us more about your selves." Brina said, and waited patiently.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I LOVE RAMEN! BELIEVE IT! I ATE ALL KINDS OF RAMEN THROUGHOUT MY LIFE! BELIEVE IT! I ATE PORK RAMEN, BEEF RAMEN-" Before Naruto could finish Sasuke hit Naruto at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for teme!?" Naruto exclaimed in pain.

"Don't call me that dobe!" Sasuke replied back with a dark glare.

"Come on! Stop fighting you guys! It always has to be like this twenty-four seven doesn't it?" Rin huffed out in annoyance.

"And if we don't stop?" They both asked with a glare. Rin scooted over to Sasuke, and whispered in his ear. He blushed slightly, and crossed his arms.

"Fine… I'd rather not argue any more…dobe" Sasuke forced out of his mouth.

"Wuh?!" Naruto was left frantic thinking about what had just happened.

"Come on you guys! Let's go do something… instead of standing around!" Rin stated and spun happily in circles down the hall. She stopped and saw that her world was spinning really fast around her.

"Woah… sooo dizzy!" She said eventually and fell to the floor. They all looked at her awkwardly as she got up.

"Come on!" Rin exclaimed and waited for them to follow her. Sasuke walked to her side, and then everyone started to follow.

"Where to?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have no idea…" Rin said and started to think about where to go.

"Let's just stay here…" Sasuke yawned in boredom, and leaned against a wall.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Rin asked curiously, and thought for awhile. Sasuke smirked at her, and she just blushed.

"What are we supposed to do… TOGETHER…" Rin stressed the word together getting Sasuke's attention. His smirk turned into a frown, and he just let out a short yawn.

"I'm going to go back to the room then…" Sasuke stated, and started to stalk down the hall, and stopped at their door. He reached into his pocket looking for the key. He heard a calling whistle from Rin, and saw her dangling the keys in her hand. She smirked at him, and he just cursed silently.

END OF CHAPTER… it maybe short but at least I updated rite? TBC I'll update in a week or SO …


	25. NOTE IMPORTANT!

This is an important note to those of you that read my fics! SO DONT SKIP!

As you might have noticed, I havent been writing in the LONGEST time, I apologize for this but life had gotten more complicated! I've broken up with my boyfriend... I'm so heartbroken. I've recently found out that i'm going to be losing everything, I'm moving! ): I apologize again for the slack of effort or time used to TRY and write my chapters... I apologize! I understand if you are angry but you must understand, life has gotten really tied up for me. So I hope you can forgive me, and keep a look out for anything i do/updates! arigatou for reading, and gomen-nasai again!...


	26. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

This is an important note to those of you that read my fics! SO DONT SKIP!

I'm sorry about this, but i won't be able to continue this fic. School is a drag, life's a drag. I won't be having anytime anymore, after getting my job, school isn't easy,moving from one family to another isn't easy either, I'm really sorry.

My Apologies,

01xDevilshBABYY


End file.
